Adrenaline
by xDarion'sKeeperx
Summary: Percy is bored out of his mind at camp, having mastered everything, so what does he turn to? He becomes an adrenaline junky and brings himself all kinds of new problems and happiness, not to mention a friend in someone he would have never thought of.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Percy POV

After the war everything cooled down considerably. I'm not really sure if that was a good thing or not.

The lack of monsters trying to kill me everywhere I went was nice, but there was nothing to do.

So let me go over what's happened since the day I turned sixteen.

We built the new cabins and kids were getting claimed all the time.

I'm teaching the sword fighting class.

Annabeth and I broke up after about two months.

I know you're going, 'What, you broke up!' but really it just didn't work. We were just always really close friends and this became apparent so we broke up. No biggie.

Also, Annabeth decided she was going to do something with her life so she went who knows where to study.

And me? Well after a year I pretty much mastered all parts of camp. I'm still kinda working on archery, my shot usually hits bulls eye 85% of the time. I want it at 100%.

So I'm bored out of my mind here at camp. It's been two years so I've spent a year with all the skills down. Sure I enjoy my teaching post, but there is nothing to do!

Chiron hates it but whenever I heard something's gone wrong or there is a task to be done I pop up and take it. He gets mad when I'm constantly there asking for a quest.

Most of the time I get them, though, so there's really no problem.

But lately I've become what some would call an adrenaline junkie.

That is where my real story begins.

Chapter 1

So here's how it goes.

One day I was lying on my bed in my cabin, about 1 and ½ years after the war, thinking of what I could do as I was super bored.

I decided on taking Blackjack out so I pulled myself out of my cabin and over to the stables.

When I got there Blackjack said, "_Hey. You want a ride, my lord?"_

I told him, "_Yeah, and stop calling me lord."_

I unhooked Blackjack and he walked outside, waiting for me.

Hopping on I told him, "_Let's go pretty high this time."_

He nodded his horse head and replied, "_Yes, my lord."_

Once Blackjack got as high as he would we just cruised around a little bit, but it wasn't really reliving me of my boredom.

Suddenly I had a strike of brilliance—or stupidity.

I said, "_Blackjack, keep as steady as you can and only over the lake. I want to try something._"

Blackjack said back, "_Sure, boss."_

Once he evened out, and I felt like I wasn't going to die, I hooked my feet into the saddle securing them with leverage. After that I scooted back as far as I could without undoing my feet. I was lucky that Blackjack wasn't that long.

Closing my eyes I let myself fall around Blackjack, so that I was dangling by my feet.

Opening my eyes there was this rush that coursed through my veins.

It was one of the best feelings I've had in a long time.

There were no worries—no monsters, no things to fear—only this moment.

At that moment my head was clear and the rush made it impossible to think. All I could focus on was the rush.

I stayed like that until I could tell I was going to slip out of the saddle and told Blackjack, "_Go lower._"

He did as I told and said, "_Boss, what are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!_"

I didn't respond and when he got low enough I wiggled out of the saddle, falling into the lake.

I heard my wrist crunch but didn't care, I was still pretty high off my little flying endeavor.

Once I got out of the water I became very aware of my broken wrist, and also of Chiron galloping towards me.

To heal my wrist I sat down in the shallow water with my hand submerged.

Soon enough Chiron arrived and had a wicked look of anger on his face.

He said, "Percy! What was that? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I shook my head and replied, "Nah, what would yall do without me? And that was me hanging upside down from Blackjack and falling into the lake."

Chiron looked like he wanted to strangle me but said rather calmly, "And what on Olympus possessed you to do such a thing?"

I shrugged and told him, "Flying wasn't enough so I took it up a level. It felt amazing like that up in the sky. I would say try it some time, but you'd break quite a few bones from the splash landing."

He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Percy! For someone your age I expect you to act a little more mature. And are you on drugs?"

I laughed at his absurd conclusion and told him, "No way, sir. I believe my happy-go-lucky attitude right now is due to the adrenaline of my flight and fall."

Chiron shook his head and grumbled a bit before asking, "Did you hurt yourself?"

I replied, "Yep! Broken wrist but I've got it healing. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be like new."

Just then he looked like he really _really _wanted to slap me but walked back towards the Big House.

I sat in the water until I felt my wrist heal, riding the leftovers from the rush.

Once it was healed I got up and went to the stables, giving Blackjack a few sugar cubes before taking the saddle to the blacksmith shop and making some extra straps so I could stay up longer.

Just as I finished putting up the saddle in the stable the dinner bell rang.

After eating at my lone table I went to the sing-a-long and actually participated somewhat.

But once it was time for lights out the rush had long since passed, but I saw this as a good thing as I was dead tired.

* * *

**Ok, so this is a new side-project/story of mine. Obviously it's not percabeth, though i love that couple. You'll just have to read to find out who Percy ends up with. And this story will prob have short chappies and not be updated as much as the others. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Percy POV

After I had discovered my new sport I did it all the time, whenever I got bored.

Slowly Blackjack got used to the idea of me hanging upside down. It took some convincing for him to let me do it a second time.

With my new straps it was easier and safer to stay up and attached, so I stayed up for longer periods of time.

Eventually I felt safe enough to go over other places than the lake, which turned out to be really cool, the feeling of the wind in your face when you're going at high speeds coupled with hanging, it was something extraordinary.

After some time I still got the rush, though there were parts of my first ride I missed, like the feeling of a freefall, so I came up with another dangerous and stupid sport—cliff diving.

I found this pretty high cliff on one of the remote corners of the camp's property while flying. It went straight down into the ocean and no rocks jutted out from the cliffside.

As Blackjack watched in horror I scaled the cliff using my superior rock climbing skills and went all the way to the top. Looking over the edge I saw that it was a fair bit higher than where I fell from Blackjack, but I tried it anyway.

To be on the safe side and not hit any rocks jutting out I backed up about twenty feet then broke out in a run, hurling myself over the side.

The run itself was great, but the fall was so much better.

It was like flying, but much more potent. It was like the entire flying ride's adrenaline smashed into one moment.

Time seemed to slow as I fell, making it even more suspenseful and exhilarating.

And that's how I got hooked on it. And I mean _hooked _on it. Whenever I see a good cliff on a quest, as long as it has water under it I jump.

So back to present time I had just jumped off, feeling the wind whip past me as I fell.

When I finally hit water it didn't hurt, but the bottom did. This time I was less lucky and broke my arm, but I just waded up to the shallows and sat down to rest and heal.

Seeing as it took about twenty minutes for the broken wrist I estimated an hour I had to be in the water.

Just as I had closed my eyes and started to go into a meditative trance a voice brought me out, "Shit, Percy! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I replied without opening my eyes, "No, and what do you want Thaila?"

I heard her come through the sand and come up to the waters' edge and say, "Well it sure looked like it. And I want to know why you threw yourself off a cliff."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw not only Thaila but all of the hunters and replied, "I swear I wasn't trying to kill myself. And I threw myself off a cliff because I missed that part from my original endeavor. Riding Blackjack upside down isn't the same as freefalling."

Thaila looked just like Chiron, like she wanted to slap me, and I didn't blame her. She said, "What! You ride Blackjack upside down! Gods, you're so dumb!"

I smirked and said, "Why does it sound like you care?"

Thaila gazed at me with hard eyes saying, "I personally don't but some friends of mine, some friends of yours, would!"

I just chuckled and said, "Meh, maybe. Besides I'm not going to die, I'm not stupid enough to throw myself off a cliff with no water under it."

Thaila responded, "I'm not so sure about that. One of these days you will do something that stupid. And why don't you come out of that water anyway?"

I cocked my head and said, "Why would I come out of the water?"

"Because you have no need to be in there!" she said.

I shook my head and told her, "On the contrary, I do. See right after splashdown I hit the bottom and broke my arm. I am in the process of healing it. So I'll just stay here."

Thaila looked at me like I'd grown two heads and said, "You broke your arm and yet you insist it's safe? You have got to be the stupidest person I've ever met! And shouldn't you get back to camp so someone should heal it for you?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't think so. If I could heal it myself, why have someone do it for me? I don't need to bother someone for something I can do myself. And it is safe, thank you very much. Maybe not for other people, but as long as there is water, I'm fine. You would've _loved_ my first stunt. I think Chiron about gave me time out or something for that one."

Thaila sighed and said, "What did you do?"

I smiled and said, "I took Blackjack out and with a regular harness flew upside down dangling by my feet and when I felt myself slipping I told him to fly lower and wiggled out, falling into the lake. Unfortunately, Chiron saw and about slapped me. Good thing was that I only got a broken wrist. After that I tricked out my saddle with extra straps so I wouldn't fall out. I do that a lot but now I also cliff dive."

When I finished she looked shocked but surprisingly Thaila wasn't the one to speak, "That really wasn't the smartest, Percy Jackson."

Artemis came to the front of her pack of hunters and I stood up in the water then bowed.

My arm throbbed so I grabbed it but kept a little smile on my face, hopefully it didn't turn into a grimace.

I said, "Hello, Lady Artemis."

She nodded so I said, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Artemis said, "No, go ahead."

I said thanks before plopping down and submerging my arm.

Artemis continued, "Your little endeavors are quite risky. I would refrain from them if I were you. I take it your father does not know of these?"

I gulped and said, "No, he doesn't, my Lady."

She nodded before saying, "He will be notified. I would expect a visit from him soon, so you might want to limit the broken bones."

I gulped again, fearfully imagining his visit, and nodded.

Just then I heard a very faint sound that almost sounded like the lunch bell.

I looked into the sky and saw that it was indeed noon, judging from the placement of the sun.

_Shit, _I mentally cursed in my head. I had to get back now, or risk Chiron finding out.

I stood again, ignoring the extreme pain in my arm and said, "I do believe I have to get back for lunch. Goodbye."

I bowed and Artemis nodded.

My arm pain just grew the more I moved it, even if I was upside down it would cause a pain.

I stripped off my shirt and heard gasps from behind me. Ignoring them I ripped my shirt down the right seam and then again down the new center, tying the two pieces together.

I heard Artemis call, "What is the meaning of this! Why did you take off that shirt?"

I turned and said, "I need a sling. I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I had."

She stiffly nodded and I turned again, looping the strip of fabric around my arm gingerly before tying it with my teeth and free hand.

I called for him and Blackjack came out of the forest and knew the drill.

I laid down under him and secured the straps to my feet and legs, doing my bad arm's side first.

Giving the signal he jumped off the ground into the air, extending the wings and making sure he didn't bump me.

Once we were in the air I waved back at the hunters which were staring in amazement at my preferred choice of transportation.

* * *

I got back in time for lunch and grabbed a new shirt before putting away Blackjack and going to the pavilion.

When I got there some people were still coming in so I joined them trying to look casual.

It was kind of hard to make my sacrifice with one hand but I managed.

Soon after I ate I quickly scurried out so that no one would see my arm.

But luck wasn't with me and Chiron was waiting outside the doors.

He motioned for me to go to the big house so I did, him close on my tail.

Once we were there he said, "Percy, what did you do this time?"

I couldn't let him know what I'd just done so I said, "I was playing with Mrs. O'Leary and she got a bit rough."

He looked like he didn't believe me but said, "Alright. Do you want me to have someone heal it?"

I replied, "No sir, I'll just go sit in the lake. Thank you for the offer."

He just nodded so I took that as my sign to leave.

It took me awhile to walk down to the lake, as I could not run. If I did someone might get suspicious.

Once I got there I immediately waded in.

When I took off my sling a string of curses left my mouth.

Unfortunately, my half-sleeve shirt's ending had a little bump where the stitching came together. This became apparent when I took off the sling. The really bad part was it was right on a fracture line.

The pain was fierce, so I had no other choice but to take off the shirt.

Taking it off was difficult, not to mention _extremely _painful, but once it was off it felt a whole lot better.

I laid back closing my eyes, trying not to move. If I did there was a ton of pain and two tons of curses.

I could feel my bones healing, and it wasn't painful, but rather uncomfortable. It still put a nice little grimace on my face.

I lost track of time but knew it wasn't healed yet so I just laid there when I heard the sound of someone on the beach.

I tried to turn my head only but ended up moving my arm, which in turn made me say, "Gods damn it! Holy son-of-a-gun!" plus a whole lot more vulgar words.

Whoever it was chuckled lightly before saying, "You know there are kids at this camp. And hunters. Would it kill you to wear a shirt?"

I moved my mouth, only my mouth, "At the moment it might."

They just laughed again and I realized who it was. I said opening my eyes, "Oh, sorry for not recognizing you, Lady Artemis. And pardon me, but I don't think I can bow right now."

She simply replied, "I didn't expect you to. And you really should've gotten that healed."

I looked at her the best I could without moving and told her, "Yeah, but I probably should've stayed in the waters at the cliff. I don't think walking around with it helped, not at all. I just didn't want them to send me a search party or something."

Artemis nodded and looked out over the water, sitting on the sand, deep in thought.

I muttered to myself, "I really should've stayed. I bet they wouldn't have sent anything."

She turned to me and asked, "Why do you think that they would come looking?"

I blushed a bit to myself, forgetting that gods could hear better than demigods, and told her, "I don't know who would notice I was gone."

She said, "I'm sure someone would. And it was rather, ah, valiant, of you to make so that others weren't burdened, even if that put you in pain."

I told her, "Thank you, Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded and went back to looking at the sky so I laid my head down and closed my eyes, slipping into a half-trance.

After some more time, it felt like fifteen minutes, but I couldn't be sure, I could feel that my arm was healed, though a bit weak.

I sighed and got out of the water, knowing I had a class right before dinner.

Once I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Artemis still where she was, though her eyes were closed.

I bowed once before looking for my shirt and sling, finding them in the middle of the lake.

A soft,"_Come on!_" left my lips.

I turned and plunged underwater, swimming quickly out to the middle of the lake.

I grabbed the cloth pieces and swam back up to shore.

Once I hit land I put back on the shirt, drying it with my touch. I also dried the sling and stuffed it in my pocket.

Turning to Artemis I silently bowed again before leaving.

* * *

I was a little lat to my class, but they didn't seem to mind.

Today I had Hermes, Hephaestus and the Hunters, surprisingly.

They were ready when I got there and we worked the dummies a bit before pairing up.

I did the demonstrations for the dummies but didn't fight; my arm was still rather weak.

The Hermes and Hephaestus cabins were disappointed I didn't do more but the Hunters understood.

Ending our class was the dinner bell and I helped pack before heading out.

Thaila caught up to me and said, "Hey, Percy, how's the arm?"

I chuckled tiredly before replying, "Not bad, not bad, though it hurt a ton when I moved while it was healing. That's what I get for walking around and flying with a broken arm."

Thaila nodded and said, "Yeah, that wasn't the most brilliant idea you've ever had. Then again, neither was the jump. But I have to say, the flying you do is quite spectacular."

I nodded and said thanks but we had arrived so we went our separate ways.

My table was as lonely as ever, but I was getting used to it. I just did my offering and ate in silence.

Afterwards I ditched whatever group activity Chiron had planned and went to my cabin to sleep.

Once I got on my bunk, however, I found I couldn't so I dragged my sorry ass outside and went for a walk around the lake.

I found some sand dunes and laid down in a valley between two, looking up at the stars. With the sound of the water, and the calmness it was quite peaceful.

Without realizing it I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day I was rudely awakened by what felt like an electric shock.

Jolting awake I jumped up and pulled out riptide, pointing it at whoever was closest to me.

Thaila put up her hands and said, "Woah, Percy, we're not going to kill you."

I capped riptide and put it back in my pocket as Thaila went on, "You better get yourself out of here. You have a class in ten minutes."

I thought for a second but said, "I don't have a class until an hour after lunch."

Thaila chuckled and said, "Lunch passed a while back. One of the Apollo kids you're teaching today noticed his teacher wasn't there and went to Chiron. He told us to find you."

_Figures no one would notice I was gone except a little kid who wanted to play swordsman._

I asked, "Why'd you have to shock me awake? Was it really necessary?"

Thaila shook her head and said, "Yes it was. We spent an hour looking for you and find you asleep in the sand dunes. And then you don't wake up when we yell, and we even dumped ice water on you but you liked it. Yes, it was 100% necessary."

I just grumbled and walked off to the top of the dune.

When I got there it looked really steep so I tucked and rolled all the way down into the lake, swimming across it in the direction of my cabin.

Once I got to the edge I looked back and saw the hunters helping each other over the dune and I ran to the arena.

I got to it late but nobody seemed to mind.

We went straight to duels, and I fought a more experienced camper.

He was good, but I pointed out what he was doing wrong.

After that class I was done for the day so I went back to my cabin and changed before grabbing my i-pod and going out to the dunes.

I set my alarm in case I fell asleep and get into the same position as yesterday, listening to some soft music.

I closed my eyes and tried to make my mind go blank, but it just didn't work. There was far too much to deal with to forget about the real world.

Just as my mind was starting to clear I heard my mom screaming, "PERCY!"

I sat upright quickly, looking straight into the IM.

Mom looked mad, no beyond mad, she looked furious.

I winced a bit at her tone and she went on, "I have come to know that you've been doing stupid and risky things. Like riding Blackjack upside down and JUMPING OFF OF CLIFFS! I'll have you know that I was very concerned about you, but when you get back!"

I said, "Mom, mom, I'm fine! It wasn't all that risky, I was doing this stuff over water, and it was perfectly safe."

She looked at me before saying softly, "Why'd you do it, Perce?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, really. I guess I just like the rush."

Mom looked at me funnily before saying, "That's it. When you come back you're going to see Dr. Phyllis."

I looked at her in shock and stood up outraged saying, "I'm not going to a shrink and I don't need therapy!"

In my aggression I swiped out the message.

I sank to my knees, putting my forehead in the sand. It didn't make sense, why me? Why was mom so eager to put me in therapy, like she was thinking about doing it for a long time?

And the number of people I can trust fully is down to zero.

I mumbled to myself, "I have to go for a ride."

After picking myself up and dusting off my clothes I started up the dune but was stopped by a voice saying, "Your mother might be right if your solution is flying."

I turned to find Artemis sitting on a dune not far away and bowed before asking, "Lady Artemis. And if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been there?"

She chuckled and said, "Longer than you. I didn't even notice you were here until the IM. I find this place nice to come to when you need to think."

I nodded before continuing on my path.

I heard her sigh then say, "Percy, it's not healthy to resort to what you are. But if you must, go, but try not to die."

I turned and looked at her with shock on my face and said, "Ok, Thaila I get, but why you? I thought you wanted me dead."

Artemis laughed without humor and said, "No, Percy I do not wish to see you dead. You are one of the males I respect, and there are few I can even stand to be around."

I replied, "I am honored, my Lady, though I do not understand what I did to deserve such respect."

She waved her hand and pointed in front of her saying, "Come. Sit."

I did as she told and she went on, "Your bravery, unselfishness and general kindness produce that respect. The way you act is different from other males."

I nodded, truly awestruck.

Seeing my look she went on, "And for that I do not wish to see you dead, though one day you will be and from the looks of what you're doing, that day will be soon."

I grimaced slightly, knowing that her statement was true. Again in my silence she went on, "And I can't figure out why you are doing such things."

I sighed, knowing this was coming, and told her, "I do it because of the adrenaline rush. It makes it impossible to think. I've found there is too much thinking to be done, especially in the amount of free time I have. It's my sort of escape from my own mind."

She nodded earnestly as I talked, actually listening to what I was saying.

I sighed and fell backwards, putting my head in the sand.

I muttered to myself, damn, I have a shitty life. I mean I never thought about it, but I mean it just sucks realizing it. I have no friends and people only keep me around for security or as a teacher. Sure I have a few friends but they're off somewhere doing Zeus knows what and they left me here all alone by myself. I bet no one would give a damn if I died, well not after a few weeks. They'd all forget. And knowing that just fucking sucks.

"You're wrong, there would be a lot of people distressed by your death. Yes, over time they may move on but they wouldn't forget. And what happened to all the campers, they are your friends."

I scoffed, "Sure they are. After Annabeth and Grover left so did a lot of the veteran campers. I tried making friends with everyone else but they were always expecting something from me. Not one person wanted to just be friends with _me_. So been there, done that."

Artemis said, "So you just keep to yourself and stay in pain?"

I sat up and said in all seriousness, looking her in the eye, "Anger and agony are better than misery."

Artemis nodded distantly, "True. The world does not need more people feeling sorry for themselves."

I nodded to that and plopped back down but my i-pod started going crazy so I shut off the alarm standing up.

I turned and bowed before saying, "It's dinner time. Goodbye."

She nodded but added, "Yes, run along. But thank you for the talk."

I cocked my head and said, "It was no problem, but why not talk to one of your hunters?"

Artemis laughed before saying, "They are much too formal, never really open. And you needed someone to talk to, too."

I nodded mutely and walked down the dune and around the lake before jogging to dinner.

Eating was the same affair as always but afterwards my father was waiting for me.

I followed him to the big houses' porch where he yelled, "Percy! You know why I'm here, and I want an answer."

I knew I should tell him the same thing I told Artemis, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He does have the authority to put me in therapy, and surely he would.

So I just said, "I like the rush. That's it. I'm not suicidal, I don't hate life."

He nodded very stiffly but looked just as mad so I lost it and said, "Go ahead, slap me, send me to a shrink, I don't care! Just do it already!"

Dad looked at me almost sad for a moment before actually slapping me across the face.

Afterwards he said, "You gave Sally and me a good fright. I don't want to hear of you doing that again. I will not lose my son because he wants to 'feel the rush'."

I nodded and he walked away into the forest.

My cheek burned like it was on fire but it felt good. It was the result of someone loving me.

I wasn't in the mood for a sing-a-long, but I didn't want to sleep either, nor did I want to go to the beach or the dunes.

I settled on the archery range.

When no one was looking I made my way over.

Picking up my favorite bow and a set of five arrows I stood at the front of the easiest target.

I hit the bulls eye on the first shot and moved on to the medium level one. That one I too hit bulls eye with one shot.

Facing the hardest one I aimed but the arrows was about an inch from the center. Aggravated I took out another arrow, that one too hitting just outside the center. My last arrow did the same.

I grabbed a plethora of arrows from the shed and shot off three more. One was terrible, probably because I was frustrated, and the other two were like the others, though one nicked the center.

I picked up another and finally hit the spot I was looking for.

Not satisfied, I picked all the arrows off the board and shot them off again, hitting the center four times before I missed.

Again, I went back and fired off more, reaching my goal of six in a row. I was about to go for more when Thaila stepped out from the trees.

She said, "Last time I check, your shot sucked. What happened?"

I just chuckled and shook my head.

She laughed along with me before saying, "You're going to get in trouble, being out this late."

I nodded at her and put away the gear.

After that I said goodbye and goodnight.

I was about to go to sleep when I had a better thought.

So I went over to the lake and walked in until I was under, then walked right back out, drying myself off.

To my surprise Thaila was there and I asked jokingly, "Are you stalking me or something?"

She shook her head and scowled at me saying, "I knew you weren't going to your cabin, and I wanted to see if you had a secret hideout or something. All I see is you going in water then coming back out. So much for secret hideout."

I laughed at her absurdity before telling her, "I was just washing off. Jeez, I didn't think you thought I was some kind of drug lord."

Thaila actually cracked a smile and said, "No way, you could never be, you don't have the brains. I just thought you had a cave full of candy or something."

I shook my head and walked off towards my cabin with an amused smile on my face.

I waved from the door and I could barely see Thaila's shape entering her cabin.

After that I collapsed on my bed, instantly asleep.

* * *

**Wow, so much for short chapters, eh? This just kept writing itself, so don't expect this long of chapters in the future. And I want three more reviews until I update. Got it? Good. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Little AN here. So, yeah I know it's a bit OOC, but I'm trying to get new dimensions so the characters, show their not-so-seen sides, so they will be. **

Chapter 3

Percy POV

After that things were back to boring.

The hunters were still there but were leaving soon, Thaila said they were only resting at camp for a few days.

I never talked to Artemis again, the most I got was a slight nod. I really didn't care, but I almost did consider her a _friend._

I was handing around the archery range more, trying to get my shot perfect. I wanted 100% consistency. So, anyways, I was naturally around the hunters more. They didn't seem to mind me, probably because I was one of the few their leader could stand.

I'd find myself out there for hours, longer even than the hunters, but in that nod Artemis gave me when I bowed, I could always see a little bit of understanding in her face, it was both creepy and reassuring.

Thaila actually gave me an idea and I built a little shelter in the dunes, though I didn't fill it with candy. I went there when I needed to get away, and I couldn't go down to the archery field. It was calm and relaxing, and the shelter kept the sun off me, so I could stay there for hours. Of course I always had an alarm set, it was just too easy to lose track of time out there.

Today was three days after, and Thaila said they were leaving after lunch, but guess who showed up in the morning.

Clarisse.

She came right after breakfast with Chris trailing behind for a check-in visit. She was surprised to see me there, and got a wicked evil little smirk on her face when she did.

At the time I was going over to the archery range but stopped me by yelling, "Jackson? You're still here? Did you get any better in two years?"

I waved behind me without looking but didn't answer, just kept walking.

She wasn't having that and jogged up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

I asked, "What, Clarisse?"

She smirked wider and said, "I want a duel. To see if you still suck."

I blew out a breath and said, "Fine. When and where?"

Clarisse chuckled and said, "Ten minutes, arena."

I nodded and was about to walk to my cabin to get my gear, but stopped at the range first, picking up my bow and some arrows.

Continuing down I got to my cabin and put on leg straps, sliding knives into them.

I put a pouch on my waist, putting the arrows into it.

After that I put on my light armor, attached my bow to my back, and went out to the arena.

It seemed like the entire camp was already there and I just stood off to the side with a bored expression on my face.

Finally Clarisse came out of the other side in heavy armor with her spear.

I smirked amusedly, this was such an easy fight it was laughable.

Walking out to the center I never broke eye contact as she did the same.

Facing her I said, "Rules?"

Clarisse replied, "None."

I asked, "Weapons?"

She replied, "Any."

I nodded and shook her hand before uncapping riptide and circling her slowly. I knew she had very little patience and soon she proved me right, charging.

At the last second she changed her angle but I saw it coming and deflected it.

She got made and charged again, but I still easily deflected each of her blows.

She knew she was losing so she said, "How's camp life going? You know, once you turn 18 you usually leave."

I took no notice to her comments and kept doing what I was doing.

She continued, "And how's that working out for you? Did you ever get another girlfriend? What about friends? How are you doing without those?"

I was angry, yes, but I wasn't going to let her bait me.

She saw her plan working and paused before smirking and saying quietly, "And you know what I heard? That your life sucked so bad, you tried to kill yourself jumping off a cliff."

I couldn't take it, so I lunged, faked to the right before hitting a chink in her armor. She brought out a sword that forced me to duck, but in that time I pulled out a knife and walked behind her back, grabbing her head and holding it to her throat.

I whispered in her ear, "What I do on my free time is of no concern to you. And where did you hear that?"

She didn't talk so I pressed the knife harder, "Where. Did. You. Hear. That?"

She tried to say something so I released pressure a bit allowing her to squeak out, "My father."

I let her go and she stumbled away.

_It was all around Olympus. Shit, so much for a secret._

Clarisse had straightened out and had fire in her eyes as she stalked towards me.

I said, "Do you want me to fight back? All you have to do is ask."

Clarisse snarled, "Yes I want you to fight back!"

I smirked and said, "Alright then."

I expected her to advance right away but she didn't, so I rushed in and sliced and jabbed a few times.

When I heard her howl I stepped back.

Clarisse smirked then and brought out throwing knives.

She obviously wasn't going to let me get near her so I took out my bow, preparing it.

I had never fought with a bow, but I had gotten pretty good, so I figured _why not._

Clarisse laughed when she saw and said, "You, with a bow? You couldn't hit your target if the shot would save your life!"

I scowled and said, "A lot can happen in two years."

She responded by throwing thee knives, each slightly lower than the previous.

I had to go to the ground and I took advantage of that, aiming in for a gap in her armor.

When I released if, the arrow seemed to fly in slow motion, hitting right where I wanted it to.

Clarisse gasped at the pain but took the arrow from the side of her ribs and I shot again, this time in a chink at her knee.

Again, the arrow hit right where I aimed it.

Clarisse buckled slightly, and pulled out that arrow, limping around a bit before tossing a few more knives that were very off target.

I took the opportunity and came up, pushing her down and pointing riptide at her throat.

She dropped her weapons and said, "Fine, I surrender."

Satisfied I capped riptide and offered a hand to help her up but she refused it.

Looking into the crowd I saw Chiron and Chris coming towards us and I knew she would be fine.

Everyone seemed stunned but didn't know at what so I asked Chiron, "Why are they all shocked?"

He smiled slightly before saying, "They didn't know you could use a bow, and overall your expertise. Even I am a bit shocked and impressed."

I know it was meant to be a compliment, but to me it was another betrayal. They have been at camp all this time and didn't know I could fight like that? I went on all those quests and they still thought me weak! I snapped. I'd had enough!

I stormed off, ignoring Chiron yelling, "Percy come back. You need a health check!"

I ran to my cabin and dumped the gear in a bag along with all the food and drachmas I had, throwing in a blanket before going out to the stables.

Thaila was waiting and said, "Percy, don't. You're just going to do something stupid! I don't know what Chiron said, but he didn't mean it like that."

I laughed darkly before saying in the same tone, "Of course he didn't, no one ever does. But you know what, _you know what_? Nobody cares what I do. I'm just the guy who did that stuff two years ago. They don't need me now, and they could care less what I do. So leave me alone and let me go!"

Thaila looked shocked so I shook off her arm and grabbed Blackjack, hopping on and going outside.

When I passed Thaila I said, "Have a good life, go do something worthwhile. Consider this goodbye."

She just looked at me and said as I was taking off, "What about Annabeth? What about Grover? You can't just leave them!"

I laughed and said, "Like hell I can't. _They _left _me. _Now run along and tell Chiron I'm not coming back to camp."

Thaila just gripped my saddle and told me, "You are not going to go kill yourself!"

I looked at her and said, "Of course I'm not, I'm just not staying here. Look for me all you want, I'm just not going to be there."

I roughly pulled her arm off before telling Blackjack to fly. He did and soon I was out of there.

I went in a random direction, flying fast. My eyes stung from the speed but we didn't slow.

After a long time Blackjack got tired and we pulled into the forest.

I made a small fire that didn't shoot smoke into the air, as not to give away our position.

I sharpened two arrows and hunted quickly, scoring a medium deer.

While it was cooking Blackjack rested and I looked into the sky, wondering how I was going to pull this off.

I really did have enough of it, of everything, the way people treated me, the expectations everyone kept.

But I knew I would have to come into towns sometimes, and eventually they would catch me. With the gods looking, it wouldn't take long.

I knew I had to clear my mind, so I took the blunt arrows and went into the forest stealthily.

I found a bear and cased it down, getting in a perfect shot without killing it. Fortunately though, the impending danger did give me a rush, and that cleared my mind. Isn't it great what adrenaline can do?

When I was jabbing at the meat the idea came to me—become someone else.

No one would know and I could do as I pleased.

My meat was done so I gave half to Blackjack, ate a quarter and used my water powers to pull the moisture out of the other quarter, then packed the jerky in a small pouch.

As I was poking at my food I thought of names.

Once I finished I put out the fire before taking the rocks I had laid in it out and arranging them in a rectangle, making a heating pad.

Drifting off to sleep I decided on a name.

Percy Jackson is no more.

Now it is Darion Trenor.

* * *

**Another chapter! So this is more of a darker style fic, and there's not much happines, though it has alot of what people can relate to. In the end Percy/Darion will find himself happy. **

**And just so you know his new name has a meaning. Darion is of Greek origin meaning gift. Trenor is of Gaelic origin meaning brave, valiant.**

**I find this name fits him quite well, he is a gift of the gods and very brave, plus I love the name Darion for some odd reason.**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artemis POV (just cause she was the only god in the camp)

Percy gave a great fight, but something Chiron said sent him storming out of the Arena.

Thaila got up immediately and turned to me and asked, "My Lady, can I go make sure he doesn't do something stupid?"

I loved her loyalty, even if it to was a male friend. Still, this male wasn't half bad, though he had his moments. I too sensed this would be one of them. I nodded at her and she bolted.

The next five minutes were suspenseful, nobody moving, wondering where the little fighter that just won went.

Thaila came in running and something was wrong. She had this frantic look on her face and when she told Chiron something he paled and galloped off, my hunter going with him. I took that as my cue to go also, being the only god besides D in the camp.

I told my hunters to stay and jumped off the back of the bleachers, landing expertly on my feet.

Running with all my might I followed Chiron's hoof prints.

Soon enough I caught up to them. They were standing at the stables looking into the sky and Thaila was yelling at him, "What did you say?"

Chiron looked solemn before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would offend him. I said everyone was surprised at his archery and expertise."

Thaila was about to yell at him some more but I said, "Wait, my huntress. Inform me."

She nodded and told me of her entire conversation with Percy. With every word he said my face grew paler. One of the most, if not _the _most powerful demigod in existence had run, and I knew why. For what I had gathered he thought no one cared for him, no one needed him. I knew this would come if no one acted. I tried, it is not good to have such a powerful person against you, to do what I could to make him see that wasn't true. I could see how Chiron's comment set him off. To be honest, if I was in his position, I would feel the same.

I barked, "What haven't the others been informed? You do realize if he decided to mount an attack he might win. He has everything he needs to be everywhere and nowhere. The longer we wait the more our chances go down. I'm going to go up to Olympus and tell them."

They both nodded and looked away and I zapped myself onto Olympus.

They were all scattered and I had to get them together so I yelled, "All majors need to go to the throne room immediately!"

All movement in the city stopped and I zapped myself to the throne room.

The others were soon all present.

Zeus said, "What is so important?"

I told him, them, "The most powerful demigod we have has gone and run. There is no indication to where he has gone, and I do not think he is happy in the slightest."

There were little gasps and Zeus boomed, "I assume you're talking about Jackson. Why has he run? What does he plan to do? Has he become a traitor?"

I said, "Yes, Jackson. He ran because he felt like no one cared for him, and something Chiron said set him off. It was bound to happen sooner or later, the boy was about to snap at any moment. As far as I know he hasn't planned anything, and has nothing against us. I do not think he has become traitorous. But I must tell you, his skills are incredible. He can wield sword, knives, bows and arrows. He took down his opponent, a skilled fighter, without any effort. He is dangerous."

Zeus nodded and said, "Who was his opponent, why were they fighting and how long did it last?"

I said, "It was Clarisse La Rue. She came and challenged him. About two minutes, though it could have been much shorter, Jackson wasn't doing much of anything until last minute."

Ares looked furious at the mention of his daughter but kept his tongue.

Zeus nodded wearily and said, "We need to find him immediately. Go back to the camp and mobilize the demigods. Having this boy turn against us would not be good. Tell Chiron to IM Poseidon, he will launch his own search party, I'm sure of it."

I nodded and zapped out, leaving the shocked faces of the counsel.

When I got back Chiron was waiting along with my hunters while the campers were in the pavilion.

Chiron came up and I said, "Make search parties, we must find him. Lord Zeus has deemed him a potential threat."

My hunters knew what it meant and went to the cabin to prepare.

Chiron walked inside the pavilion that was buzzing with the question, _what hadn't he come back?_

He announced, "I need all heads of cabin at the big house promptly. All others are to be in the cabins until further notice."

The chatter started again, louder this time, the campers wondering what the emergency was.

Soon everyone was in their place and the heads were sat around the table.

Chiron motioned for me to talk and I did saying, "Percy Jackson has gone AWOL. He needs to be found. His skills are unparalleled, and he is posing a great danger."

Some of the faces registered shock, but most stayed with a confused expression. Chiron said, "Some of you know Percy, others don't but right now he poses a risk not only to the camp but to Olympus itself."

I was starting to see where this kid was coming from. He might have been right all along. But that doesn't decrease the threat.

Chiron continued, "I want each cabin to gather it's seven best fighters, if you have seven, yourself included, and we will make up a search schedule. Apollo, Hermes, Iris, Nike, you will take the first and immediate shift. Apollo goes south, Hermes north, Iris east and Nike west. Go."

The children shot up out of their seats and rushed to their cabins. I nodded at Chiron before grabbing my hunters and heading out.

He was flying, so he could cover distance twice as fast. I figured north-east, as that's where the coast and cliffs are.

My hunters agreed and we set out.

* * *

We worked well into the night before setting up camp, getting out of the state.

Setting up camp was easy and I sent them to sleep. They did as I told and I was alone. I couldn't sleep, not after the events. It is bad when demigods go rogue, much less when an extremely powerful one does. There was no doubt in my mind that if he caught us separately, us the gods, he could take us out. His fighting rivaled any of ours, apart from maybe Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I knew that we, the hunters, needed to find him first. Anyone else would try to cart him off, saying the search was over because they found the threat and he would be even angrier. If Thaila found him, or one of his old friends, he would come back willingly. From the angle he's coming at, the angle where he sees he's being used, a random cabin finding him would not be good. It would just reassure him that nobody cared about him.

The problem was I could already tell it was going to be like catching smoke, trying to find him. What we feared was also the most, by far, likely to happen. We wouldn't find him for weeks, months, maybe even years. The kid was slippery, his years at camp and at war did that, and he was exceedingly smart too.

I felt like there was something I was missing, something important. Something that would greatly affect the case, but I couldn't think of it. My mind was too cluttered to focus on it.

But I did have an idea to solve that problem.

The kid was right about nearly everything else, why not this?

I snuck out of my own camp and to the cliffside.

After climbing down quite a ways I jumped off.

The feeling was great, like flying. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, prolonging it.

My mind was blank, not a thought in it. It was impossible to have a thought.

Though soon it ended, myself landing gracefully on the little bit of sandy shore.

I straightened up and stood there, looking out over the water.

The boy was right, the adrenaline did wonders, including clearing your head.

In my now cleared state I thought hard, attacking my mind.

Soon the answer came, and I felt so stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

He was going to use an alias, a fake name.

It would make him so much harder to find and he could be right under our noses at any time.

This new revelation made the search a bit easier, knowing not to look for a 'Percy Jackson', but also made him more dangerous.

I would keep this little fact within the hunters. It improves our chance of finding him. I just hope Athena hasn't told the others about this, surely she would've figured it out, being the wisdom goddess and a master strategist.

In the morning I would talk to Thaila, but for now I scaled the cliff and let sleep take me over for a few hours.

* * *

**Oh wow, who liked that POV? I would've used someone elses, but Mr.D is too lazy to care and no other gods were present, though I liked using Artemis. She is strong, smart and powerful, but can slip under the rader. I like that, and it's a good POV to write from. **

**So now everyone thinks that Percy, or Darion as he will be called from now on (so don't freak if you see Darion POV, it's Percy), has gone crazy and is a threat and might try to take over Olympus. But can you really blame him, he was so tight wound he was bound to snap. But we all know that Darion only has the best of intentions. **

**So review and tell me what you think!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darion POV

I woke with the sun and found some berries to eat.

The night had been rough, but my heating pad had been enough to get me through. Obviously we had gone north, it was colder here than at camp.

Blackjack ate almost an entire bush of the berries, but I saved the rest from his bush in my jerky bag.

Now that I knew where I was I sat and thought for a moment.

The hunters were looking, I had no doubt about that. They were also the ones who would find me. They were smart and they had Thaila, someone who personally knew me. I needed to tell them not to look, but how?

I figured they went the same way as me, but were much farther south. They were great strategists, so I think I knew where they would go.

I pulled a notepad and a pen out of my sack and wrote three notes and another piece of paper I wrapped around the notes. Securing them with one of the two rubber bands I had, I put them in my sack, climbing on Blackjack.

I told him where to fly and he took off.

I knew this was risky, going back towards camp and along the coast, but I had to do it.

Soon we arrived and I put the notes in the middle of the cliff with a rock on top before taking to the sky and going back into the forest.

xX~Meanwhile~Xx

Thaila POV

I woke early, not quite at dawn, but close.

I was tending to the fire when Lady Artemis called me into her tent.

She started, "We need to be the ones to find him, if we don't then he will be even more angry, so you must not tell anyone outside of us what I'm about to tell you."

I nodded and she went on, "I was thinking and realized something that will both help and decrease our chances. He will use an alias."

Why didn't I think of that? It was so simple, but no one would've thought of it. It will make him twenty times harder to catch, but since we know, only ten times. Still, our chances weren't good.

I told her, "Well if he's using one, he'll be able to walk around towns and do whatever he wants. He is most likely not in the forest, then. We should check his favorite places. He is most likely there."

Lady Artemis nodded and asked, "What's the closest one?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "The cliff."

Realization appeared on both our faces. He would go there to think, or even if he got depressed to off himself. It was prefect, and only we knew about it. Percy knew we wouldn't tell, so why wouldn't he go there?

Artemis said, "Go and wake the others. I will find our location and a course."

I nodded and rushed out of the tent, waking my sisters.

* * *

In no time we had the camp disassembled and were trekking to the cliff. It was on the far northern corner of the camp, very near the state line. It wouldn't take us long to get there.

When we arrived he wasn't there, but he had been. Blackjack's hoof prints were fresh and visible.

Something caught my eye in the middle of the cliff and I went over. It was a stack of letters.

There were what looked like three, and a piece wrapped around them that said:

_Congrats for finding these! I suspect you are the hunters, but if you are not, my apologies and could you please give these to them._

_If you are the hunters, the first two are yours and the last is to be delivered to my father when you get the chance. Do. Not. Look. At. It._

_-Percy_

I called Artemis over, letting her read the outside before taking the top two letters.

One was to me and the other, surprisingly, was to Lady Artemis. She too looked confused, but took her letter.

I took mine and went to the edge of the cliff, sitting down.

After I unfolded it I began reading:

_To Thaila, _

_I'm sorry I didn't really say goodbye in the nicest fashion, so this is a do-over. _

_I'm sorry for having to leave, but I needed to. I don't expect you to know why. _

_It has nothing to do with you, so don't go blaming yourself. You were a good friend._

_Tell Annabeth that it wasn't her fault either, and that I still consider her my best friend. Tell her I'm sorry that we didn't work out, but there was nothing either of us could've done. Tell her to get on with her life and not to worry about me and that I'll be fine. Make sure she keeps going and makes a great architect out of herself. Tell her that she will always be a part of me, but not to look for me. _

_And could you tell Grover that he was the best satyr ever, my first friend and that he is and will always be one of my closets. Again, tell him it wasn't his fault and make sure he lives up to all he can be. Tell him not to worry, the wild will always be in and with me. _

_As for you, don't waste your time coming after me. I know you won't ever stop looking, but just do it on the side. Do your job in the hunters first, they need you._

_I will see you again, whether or not you see me, so don't do anything rash and you better not be wasting your time. I'm going to be like trying to catch water, you'll get close, but I'll slip through your fingers. If I want to be found, I'll make sure I come to you first. But I'm sorry, I don't think that will happen. Don't worry, I won't ever kill myself._

_Goodbye Thaila, _

_Percy_

I stared at my letter, not really believing what I saw. The way he wrote it was like his final goodbyes.

I knew I had to make some messages so I went to Lady Artemis, who was reading her letter with a puzzled expression, and said, "I need to make some massages. I might take a while."

She looked at me and nodded so I climbed down the cliff to the shore, stopping in front of some mist.

Throwing in a drachma I said Annabeth's name.

She showed up in a place with lots of sun and she was drawing on a beach.

When she saw me she said, "Thaila! Hey!"

Her face dropped when she saw mine and she said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and told her, "I have some bad news, Annabeth. You won't like it."

Annabeth nodded and I went on, "Yesterday Percy left camp on Blackjack on no one can find him. He said he wasn't coming back. Chiron has campers on it, and we're looking too, but Annabeth, he's like smoke. I don't think anyone will catch him if he doesn't want to be caught."

I looked at her face and she choked back a sob before letting one out.

Annabeth said, "I knew I should've stayed! It's all my fault!"

I shook my head and told her, "Annabeth, it wasn't your fault. He left me a letter and told me to tell you some things. He said that it wasn't your fault and you're still are his best friend. He's sorry it didn't work out between you two, but that that couldn't be helped. He said that you need to get on with your life, and to become a great architect. You will always be a part of him, but he wishes you won't look for him."

Annabeth was crying slightly, silently, and nodded.

She stuttered, "Is he dead?"

I shook my head and said, "No, not that we know of. He said he wouldn't kill himself. I don't know how long it will take, but we _will _find him. He also told me that he will watch us, and not to do anything stupid. I know this won't be good, but I feel obligated to tell you. He's not coming back. He doesn't want to be found. If he doesn't come back on his own, I don't think he's coming back at all. No matter what we will still look, though. He said that if he wants to be found he will come to us. Annabeth, he wants both of us to move on and get on with it. He knows you could be great, and he wants to see that. I think we should respect his wishes."

Annabeth let out another sob, tears streaming down her face before nodding and saying, "Alright, I will do that. Just for him I'll become the best architect the world's ever seen."

I smiled a bit at that, seeing the look of determination on her face. I knew she loved him, and he loved her. I also knew it was just a very tight friendship. While they didn't nessicarily think of each other in a romantic way, they still would be lost if the other wasn't there.

I told Annabeth, "He's still out there, and he's smart. His skills at fighting are incredible and he will be fine. And I'm sure he'll be waiting to see whatever building you come up with."

She smiled weakly and nodded before swiping out the message.

I sighed and threw another drachma into the mist before saying Grover's name.

When Grover popped up he looked frantic. He must've already heard. When he saw me he said, "Thaila! Did you find him?"

I shook my head and his face paled, fearing the worst. I said, "No, but he did leave me a letter. He wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your fault, and that you were his first and one of his closest friends. He said you were the best satyr ever, and that you need to live up to what you can be. He said\ not to worry and that the wild will always in and with him."

Grover nodded gravely before asking, "You don't think he will, you know?"

I told him, "No, he won't. Grover, he's not going to be caught. He will keep slipping away. Eventually we might catch him, but that could take years. He also mentioned he will be watching and not to do anything stupid."

Grover nodded again and said, "Alright, IM me if you get anymore news. I have to go."

I nodded and the message faded.

Looking over the water I gathered my thoughts for a moment before scaling the cliff again.

Artemis looked deep in thought, but she had her strategy face on.

She saw me and asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we joined the rest of the group, heading south. We really had no leads so we went in a random direction.

xX~Artemis POV and back in time~Xx

After I talked with Thaila we went to the cliff, taking little time to get there.

There were fresh hoof prints and I studied them. He was here just hours before.

Thaila called me over and I saw a stack of papers in her hands. She let me read the first paper and I smirked slightly, the boy was smart. He knew we would be the ones to find this spot and him. After that Thaila took out the first two letters. One was, of course, addressed to her, but the other was to me.

Thaila handed me mine before going to the edge of the cliff and sitting to read hers.

I unfolded mine and found it quite long reading:

_Dear Lady Artemis, _

_I knew your hunters and you would find these and be the closest on my trail._

_I also know that if I were to be caught it would be by you ladies, not random demigods, or even the other gods. _

_Surely by now you must've figured out what I'm doing. You of all people should know why I'm doing this. You also should've found out one of my secrets by now. One of the things that will make it so hard to find me. I Dar you not to tell._

I looked back at that sentence. Dar? He must mean dare, judging by the context. But why would he leave off a letter, or uppercase it? I read it over and over, trying to figure it out. After the seventh time I moved on, dismissing it as a spelling error.

_I'm not going to make this search easy for you. Actually, I would prefer it if you stopped the search all together. _

_I'm not going to say you will never catch me, I do not underestimate your hunters and you. I'm just saying that you won't catch me for a very long time. It could be ions before you find me or where I've been._

I stopped again. Ions? Another spelling mistake. It should be eons. There has to be more to this, the rest of the letter is perfect. Again, I tried to piece together the puzzle, getting nothing.

Thaila came up and asked to make some messages, and I barely looked up to nod.

Again, I moved on on the rest of the letter.

_I have to say, though, if I ever wanted to be caught I would find your group. Look for me all you want, and I'll just play this like a board game._

_Tell the other gods I am no traitor, and do not pose a threat. Yes, I know I have skills, but they will not be used against Olympus. Tell Zeus especially, and tell Poseidon that I will always be able to feel the trenors from his quakes._

I stopped for a third time, spotting another mistake. Trenors instead of tremors. And the whole part about Poseidon bugged me too, why would he ask me to tell him something if he has his own letter?

_Farewell, and good luck with the chase, _

_Percy_

_P.S. Spelling is the best_

That boy is insane!

He likes spelling, which was totally unrelated to the rest of the letter, yet he spells easy words wrong.

I got that nagging feeling again, that I was missing something, but for the life of me I couldn't think of what.

I folded the letter up and stuffed it in my pocket before looking out over the horizon, thinking of what I could've missed.

Soon Thaila had gotten back up and we went off southbound, following no leads, no hunches.

* * *

We ran for the entire day, only stopping for meals and short rests.

Once the camp was made and the hunters asleep I zapped to Olympus.

Poseidon and Zeus were talking in the throne room so I made my presence know before coming in.

I turned to Zeus and said, "He left one of my hunters and myself notes. He said that he has no thoughts against Olympus and promises not to attack."

Zeus nodded and I turned to Poseidon, who looked terrible, and told him, "He left you one also. We have not opened it."

His face brightened and I handed him the note.

He immediately unfolded it and read it quickly. His facial expressions changed. He looked happy, then sad and back to happy before resting on sad.

He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "That you for your help. I will never find a way to repay you."

I nodded and he turned to Zeus, "Percy said he is not coming back. He also said he will not be able to be found and that we shouldn't try and catch him. He reassures me that he has no thoughts against Olympus or the camp."

Poseidon stopped but I could tell there was more by the look in his eyes. Zeus nodded and left the room.

Poseidon turned to me and said, "You don't have to keep searching. He says he won't be found and not to try."

I nodded but asked, "Was there anything else in that letter? I need to know so that I can find him."

Poseidon looked weary for a moment before telling me, "The tone of it, it was like his final goodbyes. I think he might have killed himself."'

I shook my head and told him, "In my letter he said he had no intentions of doing that. I think he just wanted to cut all ties he had. He is a smart kid, and he wouldn't do that without saying goodbye in person, not to his father."

Poseidon nodded and looked a bit happier and thanked me again before walking out of the room.

I zapped myself back to my camp and went to sleep, these next few months are going to be hard.

* * *

**Darion's not coming back! So what does that mean for everyone else? You'll just have to keep reading.**

**Thank you for the reviews, but keep them coming! **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darion POV

It's been four months since I've left the hunters' letters, four months since I've had contact with the world outside the forest.

So here's a summary of what's happened since then.

Immediately after I left the hunters' notes I went into New York City and sat on top of the building next to my mom's.

I watched her come into my room, collapse on my bed and cry.

If there was something I regretted about all of this it was that I was hurting her.

After about an hour she cleaned herself up and went to work, leaving an empty apartment that I snuck into.

I wrote my mom a note that said I was fine, not to worry and that I was immensely sorry, setting it on the kitchen island.

Once that was done I stole 500 dollars from the 'secret' place she kept money. I felt a bit guilty about it, but knew she wouldn't mind.

I gathered clothes, emergency food, rubber bands, soap and some other things.

I said my goodbyes to the place and went back into the forest, grabbing Blackjack and flying away.

After that I lived in the forest. During that time I grew out my hair.

No longer did I have my boyish locks, now it was shoulder length, but I always pulled it back in a very short pony tail. The style made me look much older and very different. Plus, I kind-of liked it. It made me feel rugged and fierce.

Also during my months in the wilderness I thought.

I felt like such a hypocrite, telling Annabeth, Grover and Thaila to get on with their lives and do something when I was sitting on my butt like a bum.

I decided I _was_ going to do something.

I was going to go around fighting monsters, delivering kids to camp when I had the chance. Basically the job of a hunter and satyr combined.

It was risky, getting so involved in my old life, but it wasn't like I could run from that part of me. I will be a half-blood until the day I die, and it's not like I could forget fighting in a giant war against the titans and end up saving the day by giving a guy a knife.

No, I can't and I won't run.

Besides, I would be weak if I ran, and the world needs me, whether it's taking newbies to camp, or defending them from monsters.

I honed in on the feeling I always got when near a monster. If you paid attention, you could feel their presence, whether or not they're disguised.

Once I felt like I had this skill down I focused on the feeling of a demigod vs a mortal. Demigods had that weird almost glow to them, from their god parentage. It was easy to tell a god.

After that skill was down I focused on satyrs, a skill needed to see if the kid needed my help. I thought of how Grover always felt different, and how he smelled weird.

All of this took me the full four months to learn, but by no means was I an expert.

Still, I deemed myself good and went to the slums of Muskegon, a fairly big city in Michigan close to where Blackjack and I were staying.

Most of the windows were boarded up and the streets empty, spare a few shady-looking guys.

There was one that stood out from the rest and this one was the one I approached. He had a nice watch and a gold chain around his neck. I thought he looked ridiculous, but at least I knew he made some good money.

When I approached he took in my appearance and made sure I wasn't a cop, and I took that as a good sign, he would know where I could get what I wanted.

I said, "Hey, do you know where I can get some papers?"

The guy looked at me funny before saying, "Yeah, my boss does that. You got any money?"

I smirked and took the untouched wad of money from my wallet that I had also snatched from my mom's house.

Mystery guy's eyes widened as he saw the lump of 500 dollars and said, "Yo, man, you might want to put that up! You don't know the people out here. My name's Jake, I'll give you Tompson's address, he's in his uptown office, owns an advertising company."

I nodded and he handed me a business card.

I said thanks before walking to Tompson's office.

* * *

You'd be surprised how much your endurance improves when you're on the run from the gods. But I'm pretty sure they've stopped looking by now, realized it's a hopeless case. I'm pretty sure the only reason they looked in the first place was my awesome skills, but now that I haven't attacked Olympus, I think they might've calmed down.

How do I now they were looking? Well besides my mom knowing, they posted signs in all major cities, with the official Olympus number on them. I found them hilarious, I could walk by them and nobody could make the connection. It helped that the picture was three years old.

Well anyways as I was walking I made sure to use my heightened senses.

I felt monster and demigod, but no satyr. I guess I would be staying in town.

The demigod feeling was focused in one school, a middle school. I guess it would make the kid in sixth grade, if they haven't been claimed yet.

I made sure to remember the school.

Soon enough I was at Tompson's and I took a look at the building. It was in good shape, this guy was making some money.

I went in and asked the secretary for him. She just looked up and asked if I had an appointment. When I said no she glared and went back to her work.

When she wasn't looking I slipped into the back, quickly finding Tompson's door. After pausing to make sure he wasn't in a meeting I opened it, stepped inside and closed the door after me.

Tompson was a medium-aged man with thinning brown hair and blue eyes. He looked startled at my boldness but calmed down when I said that Jake sent me. He motioned for me to sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk and I did.

He looked at me before asking, "What can I do for you?"

I told him simply, "Papers."

Tompson nodded and asked, "What kind?"

I thought before saying, "Driver's license, birth certificate and a high school diploma."

Tompson nodded and grabbed a notebook saying, "I'll need name, birth date and a picture."

I answered, "Sure. The name is Darion Zeph Trenor. Birth date is March 21, 1991. And if you have a camera you can take the picture now."

Tompson wrote down everything, making sure the name spelling was right and took the pictures saying he would edit them so that they didn't look the same.

I went and he said to come back in a week.

* * *

The week passed and I went to pick up my documents.

When I asked for how much he said 300, 100 a piece. I agreed and pulled out my cash, slipping in an extra twenty.

Tompson's eyes widened when he saw that I carried 500 dollars around, and he even tried to give back the twenty, but I made sure he kept it.

I told him many thanks and slipped the license into my wallet before walking into a staples and buying a briefcase, putting the birth certificate and high school diploma in there.

I stopped by camp and changed into my best clothes before heading to the middle school where I sensed the demigod.

I asked the lady at the desk if I could become a teacher's assistant and she gave me a list of all the subjects in the school, and I immediately found what I was looking for. There was an ancient history class that any grade kids were in. It was perfect, the demigod would find the stuff interesting, so they would be in that class, and I actually knew the subject.

When I told her of my choice she looked surprised and let me in to see the principal.

We talked for a bit and she gave me the job saying no one ever wanted to take an apprenticeship, much less one in ancient history.

I started on Monday.

The salary sucked, but it wasn't like I'd be needing the money, I would still be living in camp, but at least I'd get some real food here.

When I was walking back to the forest I sensed monster.

I followed its feeling and found it going towards the school from a different direction from me.

It was just a hellhound, and I easily made it explode with riptide.

Thankfully, no one saw me.

* * *

**Woah, Darion's actually going to do something with his life? Buh-buh-bbbbuuuuhhhhh! **

**P.S. I'm going to post two chappies, cause this one was short, and I kept going and got another done, so don't freak if you see another chap after this.**

**So reveiw, favorite and story alert! **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Artemis POV

As much as I hated admitting that a _male _was right, Percy was, all along. I have to give it to the kid, he saw behind the surface.

I'll tell you what I mean.

A month after he ran away Zeus said he was no longer a threat and everyone stopped searching immediately. There was no direct command to stop, just everyone did.

All along they were only searching to save their own butts.

It was terrible; shouldn't they be more concerned about the boy that saved us all, the one that stopped us from fighting amongst each other?

My hunters and I never stopped. Sure we went back to killing monsters, but we never stopped searching.

Thaila wanted to get him back, no matter what she said I knew he was her friend, and she had promised Annabeth.

I had my own reasons for searching.

I was the only one who knew why he'd run, and to be honest, it sounded like a good plan. For once a _male_ had a good idea. There's a reason why there's a wisdom _goddess_.

Well anyway, the boy left because he was sick of the expectations, sick of everyone always thinking they knew him, and to be frank, I was sick of it too.

I hated the way everyone always thought I hated men, that if I had the chance I'd kill them all. Granted, I would like to kill a few, but it doesn't mean I want to do that. Sure I've said that all men are brainless idiots, but not once have I've ever said the planet was better off without them.

I was sick of all the stares I got when I was talking to a male without anger, sick of the way everyone thought I couldn't hold respect for a male.

So I needed to find that boy to prove a point. I needed to show them why he ran so they would put a stop to it.

As much as I _loathed _it I needed the boy.

Actually this boy wasn't half bad. He was at least honorable, kind and had a good sense of chivalry. I've never seen him disrespect an authoritative figure intentionally and he always treated people the same, no matter who they are.

That right there is why I think I set Percy apart from the rest. He didn't give in to the prejudices. He treated my pack of hunters and even _me _the same as everyone else. He knew full well that we generally disliked his gender, but that never changed his view. Those talks at camp were the easiest I've had in a long time. My hunters, as much as I loved them, were always far too formal and always said what they thought I wanted to hear, and everyone else thought I was some cold-hearted feminist.

We needed more people in the world like Percy.

Actually he was one of the people I respected most, not even taking in consideration of gender.

No one on Olympus would understand why we were looking so we kept it a secret.

Currently we were a little north of Grand Rapids, Michigan.

We've found some hoof prints in the forest, but they always seemed to lead us nowhere, so we were just searching around.

It was nearly hopeless, the boy had been gone for four months, but we always moved on with the search. My hunters found it odd that we were still searching, but none of them asked about it. See what I mean about always saying what they think I want?

After we had set up camp and they were all asleep I indulged in one of my new favorite pastimes, one that I picked up from a certain boy.

It was dangerous and stupid, exactly something a male would do, but the benefits were extraordinary. It cleared your mind and made you feel like you were on top of the world, and I'm pretty addicted to the adrenaline.

I zapped myself to a little space just north of Muskegon and it was perfect. There was no one to see the jump, and the cliff was straight down. There was even a bit of shore I could land on.

I took a deep breath and jumped off, making sure I would hit the shore.

The fall was incredible as always, time seeming to slow, allowing you to think even though it was impossible to, wind hitting your face hard, almost having a stinging effect.

As soon as I landed I backed up against the cliff and looked over the lake, but I heard something that almost sounded like someone swimming coming towards me.

Sure enough it was a male that rushed over, presumably to help, yelling, "Hey! Are you alright?"

But he stopped once he got within ten feet and bowed saying, "Oh my gods." So this was a half-blood, eh?

I barked, "Stand!"

The male complied and in the dim light I saw his face.

He had green eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a short pony tail. His body was well defined, each muscle toned, and was wet from the swim.

Somehow I felt like I knew him, and I probably did, seeing as he was maybe 18 or 19, he most likely fought in the war.

He said, "I'm sorry, you don't need my help, do you? But be sure to dry, it gets freezing around here at about midnight. I could lend you a towel, my campsite's not too far from here."

I was a bit stunned, this man knew who I was, knew I hated men, and yet offered something?

I said, "No, I do not need that. You know who I am, but who are you?"

He looked mildly embarrassed before saying, "My name is Darion Trenor, my lady. I'm nineteen years old and an undetermined half-blood."

Darion? I have never heard that name before, and he is nineteen and undetermined?

I asked, "You do not know who your godly parent is?"

Darion shrugged and said, "No, and I really don't care to know. And besides, why would it matter who my parent is? All demigods are the same."

I could tell he was trying to keep anger out of his voice and found it odd he felt that way.

I said, "If you don't know who your parent is, how is it you know of all this?"

He answered, "I ran into some other demigods on the streets. They gave me weapons and told me about all of it. I've been training for years, killing monsters when I see them."

I nodded, but something gave me the impression that this man was lying. Still, his story was believable and could very well be true.

I pursed my lips and asked, "You say you live on the streets? Have you run into a demigod named Percy Jackson? He is a son of Poseidon, eighteen years old. About four months ago he went missing."

Darion's shined with something that almost looked like happiness before he said, "No, but I've seen the odd poster of the kid. Are they still looking for him?"

I thought about lying but said, "No, just my group and a few others."

His eyes cooled to the point they almost looked angry and he breathed heavily before calming down.

He asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you cliff-diving? I thought I was the only one crazy enough to do that."

I chuckled and told him, "I picked it up from a friend, helps to clear the mind."

Darion nodded and asked, "Well I've heard about it, but is it true that there's a camp for half-bloods? And could you tell me where it is?"

I said, "Yeah, there is. It's in New York on the coast. Why, are you thinking about visiting?"

Darion shook his head and said, "No, but there is a half-blood in Muskegon, and I want to make sure he/she gets to somewhere safe. Saw a hellhound earlier around the school. There's no satyr, either, and those are the ones to take them, correct?"

I answered, "Yes, it is a satyr's job to find them and bring them to camp. My hunters are not too far, we could bring the child to camp."

He shook his head saying, "No, you don't have to do that. I'll make sure the kid is safe. I've already got a teacher's assistant job at the school."

I was mildly impressed by his devotion to get the kid to camp but said, "We can take the child, it is really no problem, we should check in with the camp anyways. But how do you know there is a child there?"

Darion looked surprised at my question and replied, "They feel different than the others, as do monsters and satyrs."

This man was good, it took a long time to distinguish the feel between mortals and demigods, not to mention monsters and satyrs. Some of my hunters haven't even got the skill yet.

I told him, "Fine, you can get the child, but IM us so we can show you the way to camp. And I want someone to look at you; your skill at telling demigods from others could prove useful."

Darion looked frightened at my statement, but it wasn't that he was scared, more like he would lose something if he went there. Surprisingly he did not object to traveling with the hunters.

He nodded and told me what school the kid was at before saying, "It is getting late, I must go and catch dinner before I get too hungry."

I said, "You hunt? You do not live in the city?"

Darion replied, "No, my lady. I live in the forest. And yes I hunt, food is too expensive and I move a lot. It doesn't make sense to buy anything and I've been living in the forest for some time, I find it enjoyable and peaceful. Goodbye, Lady Artemis, I will send the message the moment I get the child."

I nodded and he climbed up the cliffside with ease like he'd been doing it all his life.

It bugged me, meeting him. He was indifferent to who I was, and carried a normal conversation. He climbed the cliffside like a pro, and easily took down a hellhound. He'd been living in the forest, and when he said my name it reminded me of someone, but I couldn't make the connection. But most of all, I had this weird sense of respect for him already. Sure his actions for the young demigod were admirable, but that didn't explain it.

And once again I was frustrated to no end by none other than a male.

Darion reminded me of someone, and I wouldn't stop until I figured it out.

xX-Meanwhile-Xx

Darion POV

I went a little farther north and found a good spot to dive.

I backed up a few feet and flung myself off, doing a few flips before landing in the lake.

The feeling was as great as ever, the sport never got old and you could never get used to it.

I stayed in the lake before hearing something land on the shore behind me. When I whipped around I saw someone rest against the face, obviously they had just jumped. Their bones had to be broken from the fall so I swam over and called out to them.

But when I got to about ten feet, it became clear who it was.

They found me.

I never thought the day would come.

Artemis didn't reconise me, so I decided to try and lie. It was a long shot, but I had to try.

I bowed and she barked, "Stand!"

It was so weird, having someone you know act like they have no clue of you. Especially if you considered that person a sorta-friend.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Artemis still scared the crap out of me, but for some reason she actually _listened _to whatever I said and didn't blow me off as the hero from that one war. And for that, I do consider her a loose friend, even though I know she just sees me as some kid. I mean, she is a goddess, one who could blow me to bits, but I know more than that. I have to admit, when I first met her I was under the impression she was some cold-hearted bitch that would automatically hate my guts, but she really wasn't like that. Her hunters knew, but I'm not sure anyone else did.

I stood and I felt her eyes take me in, seeing if she recognized me. One part of me hoped very dearly she didn't, so I could go on and live my Darion life, but the other wanted someone, _anyone_, to figure out, but she had the best chance. I wanted someone to say, 'We've been looking for you, and you had us so worried. Please don't ever leave again'. I wanted them to take me to camp and give me hugs and tell me that they wanted me there. I wanted someone to _care _for me. I wanted someone who didn't just use me. I didn't care if it was Artemis who found me, but I knew that she would be the probable one to find me. The skills of the hunt were unparalleled, and Artemis should have seen me enough times to figure it out, I didn't doubt her intelligence.

But she didn't figure it out. I could tell there was suspicion in her eyes, but she didn't make the connection.

I carried on a nice little conversation, pretending to be an undetermined half-blood from the street, and asked a lot of questions. When she offered to take the newbie I refused, but she didn't let it go, ordering me to tell the hunt when I got the kid so we could go to the camp together.

I was freaking nervous about that.

Travelling half-way across the country with a group of people I was hiding from, going back to the place where I came from and being examined by someone I ran from? That was bad news, but I accepted anyway, knowing Artemis wouldn't let it up and would have it out for me if I said no.

I slipped up and let it go that I was living in the forest, and I could almost see the puzzle coming together in her brain, only missing a few pieces.

And only moments later I slipped again, climbing the cliffside with far too much ease.

I stood at the top and looked down, she slumped against the wall and was thinking hard.

Finally she must've given up because she straightened and turned around, preparing to climb.

I ran like a bat out of hell all the way back to my camp which thankfully wasn't that far away.

Grabbing my bow I slipped into the forest yet again and caught a nice deer.

Blackjack was a little peeved he got his food so late, it was almost eleven, but ate it none the less.

I told him that once I had the newbie he would have to stay away from me. He didn't like that, not at all, but agreed, he was just too noticeable. I also decided to carry knives, if a hunter saw me use riptide it was over.

So the plan was to get the kid, IM the hunters, go back to camp with them, drop off the kid and somehow make it out without uncovering my secret.

It was _so _going to work.

After that I ate and made my heating pad, getting some shut eye.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, Darion's in trouble. Well at least we got to see into Artemis' mind. If you think about it her life must be hell, filled with expectations and thoughts that weren't nessicarily true. But how could she not figure out it was percy? I mean he left clues... Oh sorry, I just spoiled that part if you didn't already figure it out. Now you're going to have to look back and see what clues he left. Oh well...**

**I love reveiws and I read every one, so post them!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super sorry but I screwed up, the newbie is in elementary school, and he's an assistant to the history teacher. Don't ask why, but apparently it's a really small school and the poor history teacher does 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th**** and 5****th**** grades. **

Chapter 8

Percy POV

On Monday I found the demigod.

I went to Mr. Kalinki's room and was supposed to observe the entire day so I just sat off to the side, only getting up during class to introduce myself as 'Mr. Trenor'. Gods I hated that, made me feel old.

The kid was in his 5th period class and in 2rd grade.

It was a girl and she looked like an Apollo kid.

Of course she was fidgety and restless, not really paying attention. She looked like she was having trouble reading the text too. There's the ADHD and dyslexia.

Her name was Jenna Milner.

I watched her for two weeks.

I was right, there was no satyr.

Mr. Kalinki let me help with the classes and when he found out that I was basically an expert in ancient Greek stuff, he even let me pretty much teach the class for a day.

It was pretty nice, and the other teachers were good people. The school even had a soda vending machine!

Well anyways I had been following Jenna home to make sure she got there alright. She walked so that was very dangerous to her.

So far I've had to kill two hellhounds, three empousia and a manticore. Jeez this kid had bad luck.

So right now it was Friday afternoon and I was following back Jenna when another hellhound popped out.

I took out my knives and easily killed it, but unfortunately, Jenna saw.

She stuttered, "Mr. Trenor, what was that?"

I came over and squatted down to her level and said, "That was a hellhound."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Like the ones from class?"

I nodded and she looked very scared.

She asked, "Why was it coming after me?"

I sighed and said, "Jenna, I can't tell you here. Can you show me to your house?"

Jenna was so scared she nodded eagerly so I stood up and grabbed her hand, letting her lead me to her house.

She lived in a modest little one-story and ran inside when we got there, dragging me.

Her mother was home and looked surprised when she saw me asking, "Jenna, who is this?"

I stuck out my free hand and answered, "I'm Darion Trenor, mam. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand and said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Before I could answer Jenna blurted out, "He saved me from a monster!"

Jenna's mom's eyes widened and filled with fear and she said, "Perhaps we should take this conversation to the couch?"

I nodded and we went into the family room, sitting down.

I started, "You are aware of who her father was, correct?"

She nodded and said, "He told me this would happen. Are you like her?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, mam. Did he happen to mention his name or a camp?"

Realization sparked in her eyes and she told me, "Yes, his name was Apollo, and this camp, he mentioned it."

An amused smile played on my face, I was right about the father. I said, "Mam, That camp is a safe place for demigods. There she will learn to protect herself and she will learn about who she is. It is good you know the father, though I suspected she was his daughter."

She was quiet for a moment before she realized what I was saying and told me, "Is there any other way to keep her safe?"

I shook my head and said, "Not for sure. I've been watching Jenna since I sensed she was a half-blood and I've encountered seven monsters in two weeks. Granted, they may have also been attracted to me, but still, it is not safe. I can assure you she will get to the camp without a problem, I will take her and another group is coming with me. They are very skilled at killing monsters, and probably the safest place to be, apart from camp, is with them."

Her face dropped and she nodded sullenly before saying, "Alright, just make sure my little girl gets there safe."

I said, "Mam, I want to show you something."

She nodded again and I stood, motioning for her to come to the kitchen. There I made some mist—enhancing it with my powers—and said, "This is how you can contact Jenna and her you. You throw a coin in and say the person's name like so."

I got out a drachma and said Artemis.

The picture appeared and Artemis was in her camp. Jenna and her mom were speechless, and I didn't blame them.

I called out, "Lady Artemis!"

She turned and said, "Darion. I supposed these fine ladies behind you are the ones?"

I nodded and she said, "Good, well done. Have you told them?"

I told her, "Yes, and she is allowed to come with us."

Artemis looked pleased and asked, "Do you know the parent?"

I smirked and said, "Your brother."

Artemis looked _super _pleased at that but said, "Figures. Alright, tomorrow at noon by the cliff? "

I nodded once again and said, "I will be there. Goodbye, Lady Artemis."

I swiped out the message and turned to the others that were still looking at where the message was.

I told them, "That was an Iris message, and the person was the leader of the group we're travelling with."

Jenna still looked stunned but her mom said, "Was that Artemis, as in _the _Artemis?"

I nodded and she looked like she was going to faint before she said, "Well at least I know my baby girl is going to be well protected."

I said, "The very best, the hunters of Artemis are a group I would trust with my life."

She nodded and said, "I'll have her ready by what time?"

I thought before saying, "Eleven, mam. Now if you'll excuse me I think I have to go sort some things out with the school. You may do what you wish, but getting a new job and moving schools usually works."

I squatted and looked at Jenna and said, "Did you hear what I said to your mom? I'm going to pick you up tomorrow and we're going to join a group of people like us and we're going to a camp. Once we get there it will all make sense, I promise."

Jenna nodded and asked, "Promise?"

I smiled and held out my pinky and she linked it with hers.

* * *

Once I had told the school my mom was sick and I had to leave I ate and went to sleep early, after explaining to Blackjack.

The next day, Saturday, I woke early with the sun and caught some meat for breakfast, knowing I'd need my strength.

After that I pack up my little camp, which was really just a couple of blankets, and made sure Blackjack knew my plan.

He was supposed to walk and fly around, but not near me or Camp half-blood. He was pretty ticked he didn't get to come.

Once I said my goodbyes to him I made sure I had everything and went to pick up Jenna.

Her goodbye was tearful, but the mother knew it was for the best.

I told her that Jenna would probably stay for the rest of the school year and through the summer, but unless she chose to stay would be back for next year.

She looked a little happy about that and we took off after I managed to attach Jenna's bag to mine.

The cliff wasn't that far from town for me, but it would be for Jenna so I carried her on my back and wore my backpack backwards. It wasn't the most comfortable arrangement, but it worked.

Jenna liked her piggy-back ride and we made it there by eleven forty-five.

I sat on the ground and Jenna played around me, but I made sure she didn't get too close to the edge. At one point Jenna managed to get me to lift her up and twirl her around, cute little bugger.

Artemis came out of the nearby forest at about twelve ten and I bowed before asking, "We're all ready. How long is the trek to your camp?"

Artemis said, "About 35 miles."

I nodded and said, "And how far are we going after that?"

"About 20 miles." She said.

I nodded and told her, "If everyone is up to it I bet we could get more."

Artemis nodded but said, "Yes, but I don't think the child will last even that long."

I looked shocked before saying, "You think I'd let her walk? No, no, no, she is riding on my back."

Artemis looked at me skeptically before half-smirking, half-smiling and shaking her head saying, "If you think you can handle it, and if you aren't too tired we will carry on. But we should leave now."

I nodded and turned to Jenna and told her, "Jenna, you're going to ride on my back this trip. Don't get off until I tell you to, alright? Make sure you hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off. First we're going to go to the hunters, the others that are coming with us, and then we're going further."

Jenna looked a little scared but nodded so I squatted and she climbed on my back. I put on my backpack and turned back to Artemis who looked like she was holding a laugh in. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to lead and she did, jogging back into the forest.

I followed and we hiked through the forest and along some minor roads to the outskirts of Grand Rapids.

The hunter's camp was being packed but Artemis stopped them so they could introduce themselves.

It was weird having all these girls I already knew taking me in.

Thaila, oh Thaila, asked, well more like barked, "What is your name?"

I told them, "My name is Darion Zeph Trenor and my little buddy here is Jenna Milner."

Jenna peeked out from behind my head and said meekly, "Hi."

The hunters' faces immediately softened when they saw Jenna.

I whispered to her, "Jenna, would you like to get off and let them see you?"

I felt her nod so I squatted down and she climbed off, walking to stand in front of me.

The hunters all introduced themselves and I pretended to be learning their names.

Suddenly I felt a presence off in the distance and my eyes went to Artemis. She felt it too and gave a subtle nod.

I said, "Um, I need to see to something real quick, if you could excuse me for a moment."

They nodded and I left Jenna in their care for a few minutes so I could go kill some monster.

I took off into the forest in the direction I felt it and it was coming at me just as fast as I was going towards it.

I pulled a knife from my ankle pouch and hid behind a tree. A few seconds later out came a monster, I wasn't sure what it was because I killed it before I could really see what it was.

After making sure there were no others coming I went back to the hunters' camp.

They were just as I left them, Artemis standing to the side with Thaila and the others playing with Jenna.

Thaila was saying something to Artemis and glared slightly when she walked past me. I kept going to Artemis and said quietly, "One, I don't know what it was, killed it before I had a chance to look."

She nodded but said, "Your skills must be good then. What weapon?"

I pulled up my pant leg enough to show the knife.

She saw and said, "Requires great skill to wield a knife and kill so fast."

I didn't have time to respond because Artemis announced, "Hunters! Finish packing, we're going to keep going."

They all went to packing and I got Jenna over to the side so we wouldn't bother them. Jenna was still a bit scared by the hunters, but was warming up to them.

After they packed I put on my backpack and Jenna climbed on. The hunters were greatly amused by this.

I just rolled my eyes and ran at the front next to Artemis.

* * *

We ended up making an additional forty miles.

Artemis picked a clearing to set up her camp in and I went to the very far side of it, getting as far away from the hunters as possible without losing sight and sound, I figured they wanted their privacy.

Jenna was staying in the hunters' camp and I liked that, my kind of camp was not a place for a young child.

I moved the leaves and sticks out of the way and set my bag down before making a fire circle and setting rocks inside of it.

After that I grabbed my bow and climbed a tree.

Artemis, Thaila and a couple other hunters were looking on with amused expressions as I searched for my food.

Soon I spotted a rabbit, it would do, normally I had to feed both Blackjack and myself.

I shot it from the tree with amazing accuracy and climbed down before getting it, brushing off its soft fur. I said a quick prayer for it before going back to camp, getting firewood on the way.

I made my fire on top of the rocks and cleaned the rabbit quickly, trying not to think of it as a cute little pet.

The hunters had sent a few to get their dinner and they came back right as I was finished making my fire and preparing the rabbit.

Once the meat was done cooking I ate while it was hot, almost forgetting I wasn't alone.

I let my fire burn while I went to the hunters' camp quickly.

Jenna was eyeing her deer meat but not eating so I came over and said, "Jenna, you have to eat it. It tastes good and it will make you strong."

She looked at me before saying, "Alright, Mr. Trenor. I'll eat it."

I smiled and patted her head saying, "Good, and from now on call me Darion, Mr. Trenor makes me feel old."

She just smiled and ate her food. I watched her and made sure she ate everything before saying, "It wasn't so bad, right?"

She shook her head with a smile so I laughed and told her, "Goodnight, Jenna. I'll see you in the morning."

Her eyes widened before she said, "Mr. Trenor, you're not staying?"

I shook my head and pointed to my site.

She gasped and asked, "Where's your tent?"

I told her, "I don't use one."

"But what if it rains?" she asked.

"Then I'll move into the trees. Jenna, I'll be fine, I've been living like this for a while, even when I was your teacher. Have a good night, we'll talk in the morning." I said.

She nodded and I walked back over to my campsite and put out the fire with some dirt, letting the stones cool a bit before making the rectangle and putting my blanket over it. By this time the only light was the moon and the soft glow of the hunters' fire, and to that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aw, Jenna's so cute! And Darion has skillz, Yes, with a z. Cause he's just that good. I think Artemis POV for next chap, and something big is going to happen! So reveiw if you want the chap update!**

**Froever, JazzCullen001**


	9. Chapter 9

**One thing before the chappie. Let suppose somehow Percy got Hades or Zeus to take the curse of Achilles off of him. Ok, yeah I know it really doesn't matter right now but it will later, plus how is he supposed to break bones from cliff diving if he still had the curse. And one of you said that the water would protect him, and you're right, it would. But there is still science and if Percy was falling into shallow water at high speeds, even the increased protection of the water wouldn't stop him from hitting bottom, just stop from shattering the bones in his body. Good? Good.**

Chapter 9

Artemis POV

Traveling with Darion was an _experience. _

The man was weird, but he did liven up the longer trip.

I swear he had multiple personality disorder.

He was timid and serious but whenever someone was gloomy or Jenna was around he turned into a giant goofball. I was quite hilarious to see him playing with her and all of us, the hunters and I, enjoyed it. He also did things oddly, like he loved to climb up trees. Jenna once asked if he was spider-man and the entire group burst out laughing.

He was also of great use to us. Well, I was the only one who knew about it for awhile, but my hunters did notice to lack of monsters and Darion's 'runs to nowhere'.

He usually sensed something a couple of seconds after I did, but long before anyone else and always silently asked before setting down Jenna and running off, coming back within minutes without a scratch. It still amazed me how he never got hurt, lucky guy.

This was all a secret until one day we were taking a break in a clearing and neither of us sensed it until it was very close, but even then, Darion had it killed by knives before the hunters could bring out a bow. And the knives he threw weren't even throwing knives, just his regular. While we were all staring at the spot where two hellhounds had suddenly appeared and just as suddenly disappeared, Darion just nonchalantly went to get his knives that were stuck in the ground. The kid must be a prodigy. Chiron is going to love him.

I still got that weird feeling like I should know him, though, and Thaila felt it too. We could never tell if his story was true or not, we both felt it was a lie but it sounded so true, and the way he said it sounded true.

Darion was never condescending or impolite, he even offered to catch something for us because he couldn't eat most of the animals by himself. Now that might sound like he was trying to show off and be macho, but again, the way he said it made it clear he was thinking something else. Eventually we let him eat with us, though he stayed off to the side so he wouldn't be a bother.

Also if someone was hurt, though it wasn't often, he was always the first to come over, even though he did not know them. Everyone made sure that Jenna didn't get hurt, not just for her safety, but because they didn't want to see Darion when he saw that. Or be in his presence if that happened.

For some odd reason Darion had taken on the role of protective big-brother over Jenna to the point where he was almost acting like her father. I figured that since he was a kid on the streets he didn't want anyone to feel like him, but that didn't quite sit right. When I asked about it he said that he didn't want her to be scared or made to feel like there was pressure on her. When he said that his eyes filled with pain and made me wonder what happened to him, though I didn't ask out of kindness.

One night when we were near the coast of one of the great lakes I found him out of camp cliff diving. He almost looked embarrassed when he saw me looking on amused as he did acrobatics in the air on the way down. I just shook my head at him and did a few flips of my own on the way down of my own jump. He looked surprised but dragged himself out of the water before sitting on the small strip of rocks and sand. I have no clue why but I felt compelled to go over and sit near him, stupid adrenaline.

He still had a little smile on his face and I asked what it was about and he looked over at me saying, "I never thought I'd see a goddess cliff dive. It's stupid and irrational, not to mention dangerous, though I guess that doesn't count for you, but still. And I'm still pretty high off the adrenaline."

I chuckled and told him, "I learned it from an old friend. Clears the mind, a sort of escape from my own thoughts."

There was something in his eye when I said friend, and it grew when I almost exactly quoted Percy. Yes, I was calling Jackson a friend, but in the loosest way possible. He was more of a greatly respected acquaintance.

That night Darion and I talked a bit, but once the adrenaline died it just got kind-of awkward and we quickly went back to our camps. Still, in that time it was still refreshing, talking to someone other than my hunters.

As my girls loosened up around Darion they actually began joking around with each other. Mostly it was my hunters calling him 'Mr. Trenor', just because he said it made him feel old and he hated it. I always snickered at that, it was just too hilarious that Darion was a teacher and a guy that jumped off cliffs for fun. And from our talk I could tell he was not as tough as he seemed, which just added to the joke. He just mumbled and glared whenever anyone called that, except Jenna, never Jenna.

Somehow she got him to do anything she wanted. Once she even got tough-guy Darion to act like an airplane and another time like a horse. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen, Darion walking on his hands and knees carrying a girl that was pulling at his hair.

Overall Darion brought a little life to the troop. We were almost there, we were in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

We were currently resting when I felt the presence in the forest and nodded at him. The hunters all looked to where he went but stayed where they were though Ellie asked, "How does he know when they're coming?"

I chuckled and said, "He feels them, much the same way I do. He trained his senses so he can tell a magical presence. I know you all can feel the presence too, but he just feels it from farther away. It must've taken him a long time to learn it."

My hunters all looked slightly amazed before Ellie nodded.

Time passed and I was worried. I couldn't feel the monsters, but Darion was taking his sweet time getting back. Finally he stopped outside of the trees, but didn't come into the clearing. I met his face and it was twisted into pain—something had gone wrong.

I slipped away from my girls and found him a little farther away, leaning against a tree.

He was breathing heavily and said, "Can you bring me my bag, please?"

He grit his teeth so I went and grabbed his pack. When I gave it to him he sifted though it but let out a curse word. I took it as he didn't have what he needed.

Darion looked over at me embarrassed through whatever pain he was in and asked, "I'm sorry, but do you have any food?"

It dawned on me then—he was in big trouble. I went back to the clearing and thankfully no one noticed as I grabbed my sack and brought it out while looking through. I found a small amount of ambrosia and handed it over.

He quickly ate it, but I knew it wouldn't heal him, not in that little quantity.

Darion grunted and said, "You might want to not look. I need to bandage myself."

I snorted, I had seen lots of blood, but realized what he meant as he took off his shirt. The shirt itself had diagonal slashes and his chest was the same, four bloody diagonal slashes that stretched across almost his entire chest.

He took out some spray thing and misted each would, digging his foot into the ground in pain at each spray. After that he took a long roll of gauze and wrapped around his midsection apart from where the gashes weren't. Thankfully, the ambrosia had been enough to stop the bleeding.

I told him, "You need to see someone about that. It's too big to ignore, especially out in the wilderness."

Darion shook his head and answered, "No. I do not want to inconvenience someone, and it will heal on its own."

The man was stubborn, but again he reminded me of someone. I still couldn't figure out who, though.

I just let the subject drop and watched him wince as he slid on another shirt. If he wasn't in such bad shape I might have made a comment about stupidity and stubbornness.

* * *

Darion had managed to make it through the rest of the leg, though he didn't look so good.

He hunted but ate in silence, looking very pale.

After my girls had gone to sleep he sat against a tree, taking deep breaths.

He needed help.

I left a note for Thaila saying I was gone to Olympus, Darion was with me and to stay in camp.

Once that was set on the fire ring I went over to Darion and said, "You need help, and you're not going to refuse it."

He just weakly nodded and stood up using the tree. He was worse than I thought.

I grabbed hold of his arm and zapped up to Olympus' infirmary, lying Darion on the bed before stepping outside and IMing my brother.

When he appeared he was in a talk with Zeus, but saw me quickly saying, "This is not the time."

I said, "I need your immediate help, Apollo. It is urgent."

My brother just looked between Zeus and me so I said, "Just show me what to do and you can get back quickly."

Zeus said, "Apollo, go, it sounds urgent, but hurry back."

Brother nodded and I wiped out the message right before he appeared next to me.

I led him inside to Darion and his eyes widened before he got to work saying, "Wake him, he's slipping unconscious."

I did by hitting Darion's face a little while Apollo stripped off his shirt and unwound the bandages. Darion gasped at the feeling of air and I looked down. The bandages were bloody and the gashes looked even worse.

Apollo took his state in and asked, "How long ago did this happen?"

I thought before saying, "About four hours."

Brother shook his head before saying, "He should've been brought right away, they're already infected."

Apollo made sure he was awake before asking, "Hey! We have two ways to do this, slow and painless or fast but it will hurt like crazy."

Darion said in a hoarse voice, "Fast, I need to get back."

Even now he was still thinking about making sure Jenna was safe, in a state of pain.

Apollo nodded and got a jar out from a cupboard that had an eyedropper and said to me, "You need to put this on the wounds every three hours. It will hurt him a lot and he will most likely black out from the pain. If he's out try and drip nectar in his mouth, make him take a little if he's awake."

I nodded and he said, "Alright, I have to get back."

I said goodbye and he slipped out the door.

After looking at the jar I turned to Darion who looked a little concerned, he probably just heard what brother had said.

When I came over he nodded and took a fistful of sheets in each hand.

I dropped a little in the first wound and he clenched his teeth and gripped so hard his knuckles turned white.

I kept going but by the middle of the third one Darion blacked out. I quickly finished the rest and was putting down the jar when I saw a red stain near the hem of his pants—right where a gash ended.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled the cut and bloodied pants apart to look at the cut.

Thankfully I didn't extend too far down, but it was far worse than the others. Whatever that spray was he used in the forest helped the others.

I made two safety pins and attempted to fasten the fabric so it wouldn't flop into the cut, but the jeans took up too much space.

Aggravated, I held my head in my hands before slowly pulling off his jeans, leaving only his boxers on.

It was disgusting and wrong, not to mention disgusting, but I needed to be able to get to the cut.

The safety pins worked and I applied the stuff in the jar to the cut before placing it on the table.

I raked my eyes over the gashes and they were better, not so bad looking.

I slumped in the chair next to the bed.

After sitting for awhile I made a bowl of nectar and a spoon appear.

Carefully I made sure that he was taking it in and gave him a few spoonfuls.

I sat again and produced an alarm clock, setting it for three hours before closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke about 20 minutes before the three hours was up, and Darion woke a few after me.

When he moaned in pain I asked, "How'd you feel?"

He replied, "Like shit."

I snickered and said, "Well it wouldn't have been so bad if you would've let me take you in the first place."

He turned his head and rolled his eyes saying, "Yeah, so is that what you want? I'll admit it; I was being a stubborn, stupid fool and would have been much better off if I listened."

That made my laughter increase and at some point he laughed along.

Once it died down I told him, "You bet I was right."

He replied, "I think we already established that. But if I could I would _totally _get up and curtsy."

That mental picture was hilarious and I found myself laughing again.

When I stopped Darion was looking at me with his head cocked and said, "Did you seriously just snort? And did you go cliff diving when I was blacked?"

I shook my head and told him, "No, I didn't go cliff diving. Hm, but when you _finally _get out I think I might."

He said, "You didn't answer my first question. And there is no way you're going to ditch me to go."

I pretended to think and said, "I'm pretty sure I didn't. And besides, I wouldn't ditch you, just show you up."

Darion pretended to look offended before saying, "Uh! I would say you couldn't but I'd be lying."

I was almost flattered, I didn't expect him to give in like that. I said, "Then why were you 'offended'?"

He replied, "You caught that?"

I smirked and nodded before saying, "You're avoiding my question."

He shook his head and said, "I was so doing the sport first, but you can do it way better. It sucks."

I shook my head at his child-ness and he pouted and said, "What no, 'You're not that bad' or 'You don't suck too terribly'?"

I said, "Nope."

He sighed and turned his head roughly to the other side huffing. It was all an act because a few second later he turned back with a cheeky smile.

Being a bit more serious he asked, "So what's the damage, doc?"

I rolled my eyes and told him, "Whatever got you got you good. Four long gashes, pretty deep and mildly infected."

He nodded and looked down before turning back to me with a red face and asked, "Uh, where are my pants?"

I put my head in my hands for a good amount of time before saying without looking up, "The forth gash was longer but the safety pins would hold up the jeans. If I didn't get the fabric out of the way then it would have had a bad time healing."

Darion didn't despond and I stayed in my same position until the alarm rang a few minutes later.

I sighed and got up, turning it off.

When I looked at him I saw a little amount of _fear _in his eyes, but also a great deal of concern.

I picked up the jar and he gripped the sheets again, slightly leaning away. Damn this stuff must hurt.

I applied it and Darion blacked out right after I started the forth line.

After setting down the jar, spooning some more nectar and setting the alarm I went to sleep again.

* * *

When I awoke I felt like I had slept longer than three hours, and soon I was proven right.

The clock read six-thirty A.M.

We came at eleven, reapplied at two and I had the alarm set for five, but apparently I slept through it.

I hopped up and heard an amused chuckle and turned to see Darion awake.

He said, "Calm down, I turned off the alarm."

I turned to him and glared slightly, but he still flinched beck.

I said, "I had that set for a reason!"

He smiled before saying, "I am aware, and I managed to do it myself without blacking. I _was _awake _and _alive _and_ in the room when Apollo was here."

I stared at him like he was crazy before saying, "I could've done it."

He shook his head and told me, "You needed your rest. I knew I could make it though without blacking, so why inconvenience someone if I could do it myself?"

Again I was reminded of someone, but this time I felt closer to figuring it out. All I needed was one more piece.

I said, "I would have been fine waking up at the alarm."

Darion looked at me and said in an almost authoritative tone, "No. Yes, you would've survived without the sleep, but you needed it. For _once _put yourself first. Let me put you first."

I was speechless. He was right, though most people didn't see it that way. Their stupid expectations stopped them from seeing clearly. They couldn't get over my general dislike towards men and thought I was selfish.

I didn't realized I was staring at the ground until Darion said, "I respect you, but really, sometimes just sit back and let someone else take the work."

I looked up and met his eyes that were filled with sincerity, and said, "I could tell you the same thing."

He shook his head and said, "No you couldn't, I'm not that kind of person."

I smiled weakly at his naivety before saying, "You really don't see yourself clearly, then. Have you never noticed how you're always the one to chase down the monsters, always the one to hunt? You're in here because you didn't want someone to take care of you."

Darion's eyes were disbelieving and he blushed before looking down.

There was an awkward silence before he looked up and said, "Do you think Apollo will let me go?"

I thought for a second, "He might if I talk to him, but you'd heal better here."

Darion's face scrunched before he said, "Nah, I really don't like infirmaries."

I chuckled and told him, "Fine, I'll go see if I can find him. You stay put."

He mock-saluted saying, "Yes Mam!" and I just walked out the door.

The city was awake, even at this hour, though that didn't surprise me.

I walked over to Apollo's palace, the lazy bum was still probably asleep, but before I got there I ran into trouble.

Aphrodite came over giggling and said, "Who's the hottie in the infirmary?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer so she pulled out a picture of Darion in the bed asleep and me collapsed on the chair.

I tried to take it but she was anticipating that, making sure it was out of my reach before saying, "If you tell me who it is I'll give you the picture,"

I really didn't want to give into her scheme but I really _really _didn't want her to show anyone that picture so I gave in saying, "Darion."

She squealed and said, "I knew you knew him! Ooh, how'd you meet him? Why's he around, and why is he so beat up."

I didn't want to answer but she wiggled to picture and I sighed saying, "The hunt was camping in Michigan and I went to the lakes and he was already there. He's with us transporting a new half-blood and he got hit by a monster attack, though I'm not sure why."

Her eyes widened comically before she said, "There is a guy travelling with the hunt? And how do you not know why he got hit with an attack, you were there."

I mentally face palmed myself and said, "Yes, he is travelling with us. He stays in his own camp. And yes, I knew of the attack."

Aphrodite gasped and said, "You knew of the monsters and didn't send reinforcements?"

I sighed and told her, "Yes, I did know. And he was supposed to have them covered; no one thought he would get hurt."

She looked shocked and said, "You can't just send one guy out there! He could've been killed!"

I stifled a chuckle and told her, "He wouldn't have died. I don't know what went wrong this time but all the others he hasn't even gotten close to a _scratch_. He's one of the best fighters I've seen in a long time."

Aphrodite zoned out think something I'm pretty sure I don't want to know about so I grabbed the picture and ran. She tried to chase me but couldn't in her heels.

When I got to Apollo's place I barged in to see him surprisingly and the couch watching television. He said, "Hello sister, is the guy alright? I checked once last night but you were both out cold."

I nodded and told him, "Yeah, he's fine. He actually wants to leave."

Brother thought for a second—I know, _Apollo thinking_—and got up saying, "Well, I can see."

He left and I followed, looking out for Aphrodite.

When we arrived Darion was holding his hand up and counting the dots on the ceiling. Brother and I tried to hide our laughter but he heard us anyway and turned his head and put down his arm saying, "What? I'm a demigod, I have ADHD. No matter how awesome my skills are."

Apollo went over and observed the gashes that were healing fast, whatever that stuff was, it worked.

Thankfully Darion had gotten a sheet pulled over his lower half. That would've been hard to explain.

When he was finished Apollo straightened out and said, "Alright, you can go, but stay in your tent lying down as much as possible. I'm going to wrap it and whenever you get up put on a new wrap. Take the jar and reapply as normal."

Darion looked thrilled, though not so happy about the crap in the jar. Still he nodded eagerly, not mentioning he doesn't have a tent.

Apollo wrapped his chest like Darion had done in the forest and said goodbye before leaving.

When I looked back Darion was already out of the bed and had pants on, grabbing his shirt off the floor. I muttered, "Eagar much?"

Somehow he heard and smirked before pulling on the shirt, wincing slightly.

I offered my arm and he touched it slightly, closing his eyes.

I zapped us back to camp and looked around. Thaila was up, poking at the fire. I suspected the rest of the girls were asleep, it was rather early and without a wake-up call they usually sleep in.

Darion made a move to go back to his camp but I grabbed his shirt collar and tugged, sending him off balance. When he turned and glared I smirked and said, "Apollo wants you in a tent. As far as I can see you don't have a tent. Grab your pack but come to our camp."

His eyes widened before he did what I told, smart man.

I walked over to Thaila and Darion jogged up a few seconds after me.

She glared at him and turned to me asking, "What is he doing here."

I told her, "He's been put on tent-rest."

I went inside my tent, motioning for them to follow. They did and Thaila said, "Why's he on tent-rest?"

Darion said before I could, "Here, I'll show you."

He looked at me and made she I nodded before pulling off his shirt.

Thaila gasped and said, "You had to see Lord Apollo, didn't you? And you got attacked while we were asleep?"

Darion answered, "Yes to the first, no to the second."

Thaila said, "But you were with us the entire time."

Darion let out a weak smile saying, "Not the entire time."

Thaila thought for a moment before realization covered her face and she said, "You ran with a kid on your back like that? You should've been seen sooner!"

I smirked and chuckled. Darion groaned and turned to me saying, "I already said you won, do you have to rub it in?"

My smirk grew and I told him, "Absolutely, dumb one. I do believe you owe me a curtsy."

His eyes widened before he muttered, "I should've thought that was going to be used against me."

Thaila just looked between us confused as Darion grudgingly curtsied, exaggerating the movement.

She said, "What am I missing?"

I shook my head and told her, "Our conversation at about two in the morning where he admitted he was stupid and stubborn and would've been better off if he actually listened. He was the one who offered to curtsy."

Thaila looked amused and Darion was staring at the floor.

* * *

We talked for about an hour before I realized what time it was.

I said, "Darion, it's time."

He groaned and grimaced but told Thaila, "You don't want to be in here for this."

She shook her head defiantly and said, "I'm staying."

Darion muttered, "You're fault later, remember that."

He gingerly unwrapped the bandages, which were slightly bloody, and propped his back up against the side of the tent.

He looked at us and said, "Why don't you get some popcorn, show's about to start."

Thaila didn't know what was going on but I smirked and said, "I could always knock you out."

Darion's eyes widened before he shook his head violently.

When he was done imagining me knocking him out and beating the shit out of him he grabbed the jar and said, "Here goes."

He applied it to the first one, all the muscles in his body rigid. He moved on and barely put down the dropper before blacking out.

Thaila just stared at his collapsed form, knowing it would take a lot to knock Darion out.

She turned and asked, "What _was _that stuff?"

I shrugged and told her, "No clue, something Apollo invented. Let's just hope no one else has to use it."

She nodded so I got up and made a cot appear in the back with a divider in front of it.

I turned to Thaila and said, "Help me carry him."

She nodded and we managed to lift him up, wary of the cuts, and over to the cot, setting him down gently.

I said, "Thank you, you may go now."

Thaila nodded and bowed before leaving.

Unfortunately, the last cut still had to be done so I sighed and pulled off his jeans in one swift motion before applying the liquid and putting a sheet over him.

Once that was done I went outside where Thaila and a few others were and called Thaila over, telling her to come and wake me in three hours. She didn't look pleased but agreed.

I was out as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I awoke it was to the smell of food.

My portable clock read noon and I went outside to find Thaila.

She looked a little scared when I came over, taking her to the side and asked, "It's an hour past!"

Thaila looked crazy scared before saying, "I'm sorry but he was awake and convinced me to let you sleep. He even managed a minute after finishing before blacking out."

I sighed but a small little amused smile crept onto my face and I said, "It's alright, I should have thought he would've done that. Already did it earlier today."

Thaila calmed and said, "I think food is ready."

I nodded and we went over to the others.

* * *

After lunch I took some of the meat and ducked back inside my tent and over to Darion.

He woke once I put the plate in front of his face.

He took it and said, "I really hate being waited on. You should've just wakened me."

I shook my head at him and said, "Nope, now we're even."

Darion just chuckled and sat up putting the plate on his lap before saying, "Actually I think you're one up."

I couldn't catch what he was thinking so he said, "You had to finish the 8 o'clock. Thanks."

Oh, that's what he's going on about. I smirked and said, "I always win, don't I?"

Darion looked over and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

My response was shaking my head and going back outside.

* * *

**Way to go Darion...almost get yourself killed. That was a bigchap but something else is going to happen in the next chapter...**

**So one oof you asked why he didn't manipulate the mist and the answer is because they would've seen through it anyway, so why bother?**

**That's it so review and tell me what you think!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Artemis POV

The next day Darion was better, walking around whenever he could.

He slipped out after lunch with no one seeing but Thaila and me. When he walked away I looked at her and motioned over to where he'd gone. She got up and jogged after him but came back in a few minutes without him looking frustrated.

I walked over and she huffed, "He's in a tree that looks nearly impossible to climb."

She led me back into the forest a pretty long way and he was sitting on one of the highest branches.

Thaila said, "I don't think he can hear all the way down here. I yelled at him for a long time."

I sighed and walked over to the tree trunk and started climbing. Thaila was right, it was quite hard to climb, how he got to the top that fast escapes me.

Once I got near the top I realized he was singing softly to himself, totally zoned out.

I rolled my eyes and flicked the back of his head. Darion stopped abruptly and said, "Damn, I thought I could stay up here by myself. Should've figured you'd come get me."

I said, "No matter what you're still injured. I don't care if you walk around but trees are out of the question."

He sighed and got up, standing on a tree branch and said, "Fine I'll come down. I'll go down first if it makes you feel better."

I nodded and he climbed around me using random branches.

I watched from the top as he scampered down quickly. Once he got halfway I climbed down at about the same pace.

When I got down he was flinching away from Thaila.

Once she saw me she cooled a bit and Darion inched forward. Thaila saw and said, "Was your climb fun, _Mr. Trenor_?"

He glared and kicked the dirt saying, "Will you shut up about that already?"

Thaila smirked and told him, "Never."

I smirked along with her and Darion grumbled before heading back to camp.

* * *

Around midnight, after he had woken from his eleven p.m. application, Darion managed to sneak out without me realizing right away.

When I noticed his presence wasn't there I went out to look for him. Since it was dark I had to rely on my senses.

I found him after some time lying down in a small clearing singing the same song as earlier to himself.

I stayed at the edge and a few minutes later he said, "I'm not doing anything dangerous, so can't I just stay?"

I was a bit taken back by his feelings to be left alone and ignored his wishes coming to sit a few feet away from him.

He sighed and sat up before saying, "I get that I'm injured but I really just need some time."

Again I took no notice to his words and sat without talking.

Darion looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for being like this, I'm just trying to sort some things out."

After nodded I said, "I know the feeling. Sometimes everything just gets too complicated."

He just looked up at the stars and there was a silence before I asked, "What was that song you were singing?"

He turned his head down to meet my eyes and said, "Pieces by Sum 41."

I didn't know it so I said, "I don't know it, but it sounded sad."

Darion cracked a sad smile and replied, "Yeah, but it's pretty much my theme song right now."

I nodded and he sighed saying, "I'm sorry about unloading all of this on you, it's just that I haven't had someone who actually listened for about two years."

Something in my brain clicked and I stood up and backed away.

The man looked shocked and tried apologizing but I just backed away further.

When he gave up I said, "All this time you were lying. All this time."

He figured it out and stood saying, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."

I was angry, he was there all along, right next to me. He lied and covered it up but all this time we were looking was wasted. There was no way I couldn't be angry.

He saw my face and sank to his knees saying he was sorry. I didn't care and went back to camp.

He didn't dare to follow.

Once I was back I went straight to my cot and sat down.

I couldn't believe it, all this time he was with us. And I wasn't just mad at him but at myself, I should've realized sooner.

The longer I thought the angrier with myself I got. He left clues all over and I didn't get them. In the letter he _spelled out his new name_. The feeling I got that I should've known him and that Thaila got it too. The hair and eye color. The fighting style. The apprehension around camp half-blood and Olympus. How he seemed to know everyone. How he always treated people the same way. That he was living in the forest. The leg pouches, the bow. The attitude. The cliff-diving. They were all the same.

The pieces of the puzzle were right there all along.

With this on my mind I slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When I woke up it didn't feel like much later. I looked over and the clock read two.

I knew I had to talk to him.

When I looked over to his cot the pack was gone and there was a note.

I made my way over and saw that it read:

_Artemis,_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you. A thousand times sorry. I thank you for looking all this time but please, please don't anymore. I'm better off this way without all the pressures of being me. Take care of Jenna and make sure she gets to camp in one piece. Tell her something about my disappearance, anything will do. And I beg of you not to tell anyone who I am. I know you understand why I left in the first place so please, please, don't tell anyone. I'm sure one day our paths' will cross again._

_Goodbye,_

_Darion_

Not again, he's not going to get away again. He has a point but that doesn't mean he has to leave.

I wrote a note to Thaila that said to get Jenna to camp.

After that I grabbed my pack and left, following the faint presence of him, he had left just a few minutes before.

Right outside of camp he wrote the lyrics to the song he was singing in the dirt but it didn't matter. **(AN:You have to listen to the song to get that)**

* * *

I followed but could never gain on him. He knew I was behind him and kept running for a long time, knowing the minute he set up camp I could catch him.

He ran for over twelve hours but his pace was slowing. Unfortunately, so was mine.

Finally he collapsed as his stop was sudden. I pushed myself further and found him lying on the ground.

He looked up and smiled slightly saying, "You really don't give up, do you. I should've known I couldn't outrun you."

I smirked but sat down.

After we had both rested for some time I asked, "Why run?"

He looked up and answered, "I had to, I couldn't carry on pretending. Not when you knew."

I shook my head at him and said, "I won't tell anyone, I get your reason. This is actually the best solution, what you did. I get why you did it, why you ran away in the first place."

He sat up against a tree and looked at me before saying, "It just got too hard. I couldn't deal with it, the things they all thought, the things they thought they knew."

I nodded and said, "You're actually quite smart. Once you get to a certain level of mind then the world isn't so nice anymore. The skies aren't blue and the grass isn't green and you start seeing other things, right?"

He nodded and said, "Exactly. I saw behind what they were doing and what they said. I saw why they did what they did and people had the wrong reasons. People aren't nice, and seeing that isn't nice. Sometimes I wish I never did all those things, so I wouldn't have to see in this light."

I nodded and looked out into the trees. He saw things that most people don't. The war and seeing all the loss and hurt probably caused it. Once you're subjected to that kind of trauma your mind never really works the same.

We sat in the quiet not bothering to speak.

Out of nowhere he said, "Thanks."

I turned and asked, "What for?"

He sighed and told me, "For figuring it out. For coming after me. For actually caring."

I said, "I felt obligated to. I was the only one who knew why you'd gone, not to mention I actually understood. And I don't want to admit it but I needed you to prove that the way people think isn't always right."

He looked up and said, "I don't blame you, I'd do the same in your position. I don't know how you put up with it."

I sighed and said, "It gets on my nerves but I try to block it out."

He didn't respond so I made two cots and we both immediately climbed on and slept.

* * *

When I awoke he was cooking something over a fire.

He noticed me looking and waved me over so I came and sat on the other side of the fire and said, "We need to catch up with the group, so we'll have to make double the miles."

He nodded and didn't object so I asked, "What's your name?"

He smiled before saying, "Darion, defiantly Darion."

After that we talked while the meat was cooking.

When I noticed there was leftovers Darion smirked and said, "That's going to be jerky."

I was about to point out that it would take a long time to dry when I got what he meant.

Soon I was proven correct as he took the meat and dried it, putting it in a small pouch.

Once we were packed we got going stopping shortly for lunch and dinner but went extra far.

We slept for a few hours before getting up and moving again. We had lost two days on my hunters not to mention the miles I had to chase him.

* * *

On the second day we got close but couldn't make the last miles in that day. I figured that we were not far behind my hunters.

That night we slept longer and ate a real breakfast before going on.

Finally, right after noon, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Even with last night's rest it would be great to sleep for awhile.

As we went down the hill I saw Apollo and Thaila talking.

When I got within hearing range I heard Apollo yelling, "Where is she?"

I could only assume he was talking about me so I stopped Darion and listened, "She said to go on. You're lucky we made it with such great time, your kid 'aint light."

Darion chuckled at that.

"Thank you for bringing her but would it have killed you if you waited?"

"I have a feeling she made it fine on her own." Thaila winked at us.

"What are you talking about?"

Thaila pointed at us and brother came over saying, "You made it!"

I scowled before saying, "Of course I did, you know I can hold my own."

He shook his head and smiled before turning to Darion and telling him, "You make my sister run off again and I'll kill you."

Darion shrunk back and nodded meekly. Apollo was satisfied and asked happily, "How's it healing?"

I rolled my eyes at his sudden change but Darion told him, "I'm good, all healed, whatever that crap was worked."

Apollo nodded and turned back to me saying, "Next time just let him run off."

I smiled and he walked into the forest before zapping off.

Darion said to me, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

I told him, "It's not good for mortals to travel that way, do it too many times and you'll die."

He nodded and we walked down the hill and I asked Thaila, "When did you get here?"

She answered, "About twenty minutes ago. How'd you guys catch up so fast?"

I told her, "Longer runs, shorter sleeps."

Thaila grimaced before nodding and telling us, "You should probably go talk to Chiron."

I nodded and she headed off and I turned to Darion who looked frightened, motioning for him to follow. He did and we went to the big house but apparently it was lunch time so he wasn't there so we waited on the porch, not wanting to walk into the pavilion.

Soon enough the campers all filed out along with Chiron. He didn't notice us until some kids did, pointing and muttering.

He galloped over and said, "I see you made it. Who's this with you?"

I told him, "Darion, he's been travelling with us but went into the forest and couldn't get back so I got him and we came here."

Darion looked upset at my excuse but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Chiron nodded and asked, "Who's the parent?"

I said, "Undetermined."

Chiron didn't like that so Darion said, "And I want to keep it that way."

Chiron reluctantly nodded and told him, "You will have to stay in the big house, then. We don't have a cabin for the undermined."

Darion nodded and said, "That's great, thank you. I'll be out of here in a few days, anyway though."

I stared at him and gave him an I'll-talk-to-you-later glare.

He shrunk back but said, "Do you mind if I got up now?"

Chiron shook his head and led him inside the house.

I went to my cabin and most of my girls were there. I said hi and that I was fine before crashing.

When I awoke it was about three in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep so I slipped out of the cabin and over to the sand dunes.

I stayed there until the sun rose before going back to my cabin.

* * *

**She knows...AAAAHHH! No, this is a good thing...maybe...I guess you'll just have to keep reading. So will she tell, and to who if she does? Can he go on living his Darion life? Buh-buh-bbbbbuuuuuhhhh!**

**Haha, anyways, review 'cause I love them, and keep reading!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Darion POV

It was really weird being at camp and not in my cabin. My room at the big house was very comfortable, but it just didn't feel right.

The campers got the shock of a century when I ate at the staff table. Since there was no place for the undetermined to sit I got stuck at the end of the staff table. Again, it was really weird, being someplace I had spent so many years and not in the right place.

Chiron said I was free to use the facilities, and used them I did.

When no one was there I went into the arena and practiced, or to the archery range. It was nice to have a real range and targets.

It turns out that it was also Friday today, capture the flag day. I had no clue what team I was on, or even if I was playing, and to be honest I honestly didn't care. Sure the game was fun, but I found it kind-of boring, now that I've survived a real war.

So right now I was sitting in my little shelter in the dunes—it was still there, untouched—doing absolutely nothing, and enjoying it. While I was Darion no one looked at me weird or thought that I wanted to be off doing something heroic. It was fantastic.

When the lunch bell rang I quickly jogged over and ate in peace.

Afterwards I went to see Jenna then out to the lake, sitting on its shores.

My moment was interrupted when the hunters came up and Thaila said, "Hey Mr. Trenor, lazy bum, we need to talk to you!"

I sighed and stood facing them so Thaila continued, "Only a few of us want to play tonight, you're going in their place."

I asked, "Fine, how many are playing?"

Thaila said, "Me, Ellie, Phoebe and Hali."

I nodded and thought for a moment, coming up with a brilliant plan. A smirk grew on my face and I said, "Alright, figure out who wants to be guards and who wants snipers, I'm going to get the flag."

Thaila didn't like that and said, "You can't get the flag by yourself!"

My smirk grew and I told her, "Spider-man can. And the other team won't expect it."

She couldn't deny my most awesome plan and muttered about it walking off with the others.

* * *

Once dinner was finished Chiron gathered the camp and set out the weapons. I took none of them, nor any armor, it would just weigh me down.

Apparently the rest of the hunters had taken turns running with Jenna and weren't used to the weight and were still recovering, and since I was there they knew they could win anyway. Artemis didn't like that most of her girls were sitting out, but didn't say anything against it.

The camp was quite large for a school-year and they looked at us like it was going to be easy. They really don't know what's coming.

The ones that were sitting out just sat along the border line lazily, they might fire off a few arrows once in a while. When the campers saw this their confidence increased.

Thaila and Ellie were the guards and Phoebe and Hali the snipers hiding in the forest.

When the horn blew I ran into the forest before scaling a tree and traveling between branches.

I felt the other team rushing over the line, not realizing I was crossing just as fast in the trees.

I actually had an advantage, the other team had to search for our flag and all I had to do was find the two people standing still in the forest.

Soon enough I located it and stealthily got over it, the guards were still clueless.

I slipped down the tree and snook up from behind; they were expecting something from the front.

Once I plucked it out of the ground I fed it through a couple of belt loops before climbing back into the trees and back over to the border.

It was actually easier getting back because I knew where to go and I got to the creek in no time.

I held the flag high as I emerged from the trees.

Chiron looked shocked that one person, that he hadn't even seen the entire game, had gotten the flag.

The hunters sitting lazily clapped as Chiron blew the horn, ending the game.

The campers came out looking shocked as I twirled the flag, leaning against a tree.

When the hunters that played came out they looked triumphant but Thaila was still a bit peeved she wasn't on offense.

I walked over and gave her the flag and she said, "Lower the ego, Mr. Trenor."

I groaned and she smirked.

The campers still didn't understand how I had got through their defenses. One of them shouted, "How did you get our flag? I was on the border and you never crossed."

I told him/them, "Think for a moment and you'll find out."

Andrew, an Ares kid that was fifteen, leaned against a tree trunk and said, "What a wuss, you didn't have the nerve to fight. I bet you're crap at fighting."

I just smiled and shook my head, every Ares kid had the same tactics.

He kept going, idiot, "I mean, he won't even say anything against someone who's ragging on him, must be afraid to get in a fight."

Andrew kept going on, and on, and _on _and I couldn't take it, he was just _too _annoying.

I whipped around and threw a quick knife that pinned the strip of shirt on his shoulder not covered by armor to the tree he was leaning against.

He looked stunned along with everyone else but the hunters, who rolled their eyes—they knew me so well-and I said, "Sorry, but you were just getting _really _annoying."

Andrew narrowed his eyes at me and tried to pull the knife out with no avail. Smirking I went over and easily dislodged it but not before whispering threateningly in his ear, "If you were smart you'd not say anything against me. I've seen and done things your nightmares can't produce. I could kill you in the blink of an eye. You don't know me or anything I've done or lived through, so when I pull this knife out, you better back off."

The stupid moron, that must have a death wish, didn't back off when I let him go but said, "If you think you're so tough, fight me."

I groaned in my head and realized this kid just wouldn't back off so I told him, "Fine, get a few cronies of yours and I'll embarrass you in front of everyone."

Andrew's face heated up and he picked four big Ares guys.

We moved to the center of the group of onlookers and I called out, "Thaila, pick a low number!"

She looked confused but said, "I don't know, two?"

I nodded and said to everyone, "I will take down all of them in two moves tops."

Everyone had disbelieving faces except for the hunters and Artemis, who just rolled her eyes again.

Just like I'd expected the Ares' guys circled around me and when they got close enough I swept their feet out from under them.

The two that didn't have helmets were knocked out and I sliced the palms of the remaining three, before standing in the middle of the circle.

Whenever they tried to get up they got sand and dirt in the wounds giving them extreme pain and when they tried to pick up their weapons they immediately dropped them.

The camp stared while they tried and failed to fight back, they couldn't even make a fist.

Smirking I walked over to the hunters and Thaila said, "You really need to tone down the cocky-ness. But other than that, good job."

I smiled and looked over at the Ares kids, the unconscious ones had been woken and the other three were getting their palms healed by the Apollo cabin.

Jenna came over and I picked her up and asked, "How did I do?"

She pouted and said, "You hurt them."

I chuckled and told her, "I know, but your brothers and sisters are good at making them feel better, they'll be alright."

She nodded and hopped out of my arms and over to her cabin mates.

Chiron came over and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

I smiled—even though I was scared to death—and nodded, following him to the big house's living room. Surprisingly Artemis was there, probably to be a witness about whatever I did.

Or she ratted me out.

I can't bring myself to believe she would do that, not when she knew why I ran in the first place, not when she experienced the same thing every day.

I took my seat on the other couch from her after bowing and Chiron stood. I winced when he started to speak but he didn't say what I thought he was going to, "I have to say, I am clueless as to how you got the flag from the other side without being noticed."

Relived I told him, "Easy, the trees. I just walked from tree to tree, grabbed the flag and went back the same way."

Artemis smirked and shook her head and Chiron looked impressed saying, "A good strategy. How did you locate the flag so easily? You were back in incredible time, like you knew where it was."

I smirk-smiled and said, "Another easy feat, I just felt for the two, unmoving guards."

Artemis looked a bit surprised that I had figured out how to use my skill for the game and Chiron was amazed. He said, "You felt the guards? Such skill required."

Artemis spoke up saying, "Yes, he possess the skill to feel the presences around him. As far as he's told me he can feel half-blood vs. mortal vs. monster vs. satyr."

Chiron just stood looking open-mouthed at me while I muttered, knowing that Artemis could hear it, "I can talk for myself."

She smirked and Chiron finally managed to speak saying, "That usually takes tens of years to develop! Most of the satyrs haven't even developed it. How did you do it?"

I told him, "It was easy; I focused of the feeling of a monster when it was near, most people feel it too but don't hone in on it. After that I increased my range and did the same for half-bloods, recognizing their presence that was different than the others. The satyr was the hardest because they can be mistaken as either but if you really thought about it there is always that feeling you get when they are close."

Chiron looked shocked at how simple I made it sound and asked, "How long did it take you to learn all of this?"

I pretended to think and said, "Four months, maybe a few weeks less. But my range didn't get that good until I was with the hunters for awhile, so about five or six months."

Chiron looked like he was choking and Artemis looked surprised, she didn't know I only gained the skill in my time away.

The rest of the night consisted of Chiron grilling me about my skills in detection, even once it was pass lights out and asked if there were any campers out. When I told him two at the lake and Artemis confirmed he almost had a heart attack.

Finally he let me go to sleep and it was a good thing because I was dead tired.

* * *

In the morning I ate trying to ignore the whispers and the looks Chiron was giving me.

Afterwards I shot off some arrows and destroyed a few dummies before Chiron came up and asked if I could teach some satyrs and senior campers my skill.

At that I wanted to deck him but I put on a little smile and told him that I would think about it. He nodded and galloped off so I ran into the forest finding a knocked-over tree and punching it repeatedly.

Even now it was happening all over again.

No, I wouldn't be taken advantage of, I wouldn't just do what they asked for nothing in return.

The poor tree got punched until it was broken and split while sweat was running down my face. I was pretty sure one of my knuckles was broken but I paid no mind to it, taking all of my anger out on the tree.

Once I was a bit better I slumped against the remains of the tree with my head in my hands.

Someone came up a few minutes later and handed me a bowl of water silently, and I took it gratefully, submerging my broken knuckle.

After a few more minutes I said, "They're doing it again, but I'm not going to let them."

Artemis sighed and said, "You looked absolutely livid, what happened?"

I mumbled, "He basically told me I was going to teach flat out, like I had no choice."

She replied, "Ah, I see your point. I know you don't want to stay but you could be of great help. After they saw what you're really like you could even tell them."

I looked up and stared at her in disbelief before saying, "Absolutely no, I do not want to go back to that life and I sure as hell don't want them to treat me like they did. I'm just going to travel around, kicking monster butt and taking kids."

She laughed and said, "I can tell that no one will persuade you, but remember that you will always have a home here."

I nodded and she left, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and I fell asleep quickly, waking at my usual time with the sun.

When I ate all the girls, bar the hunters, were pointing and giggling at me, and it really got on my nerves.

Once I left the pavilion I was attacked and asked to go on so many dates I ran into the forest where no one, again spare the hunters, could find me.

After staying out there for a few hours I figured everything had cooled down so I went back into camp, but was attacked again.

I refused every offer, not even bothering to be polite and fought my way to the arena, ditching the girls.

They seemed not to know where I was so I got some training in, losing myself in my fight till the death with the dummies.

This was a bad thing because they found me and came bounding in without giving me time to run.

Backing me against the far side they swarmed and the hunters came in after them, sitting on the bleachers. Artemis poofed up popcorn and they watched me like my pain was a movie.

Eventually, right before being pinned, I climbed up into the stands and ran along them, pretending to jump over the side.

The girls rushed out of the arena and I hopped back in, walking over to the hunters saying, "You love to see my life miserable, don't you?"

They just laughed and I grumbled, sitting down and taking a handful of popcorn.

Artemis smirked and said, "Darion, do you feel that? Someone's coming and I have a feeling who it is."

I reached out and felt a god coming and paled.

I hopped to my feet, running down to stands to the door, but they were already there.

Aphrodite.

Shit.

She looked me up and down and I backed away, but she just came forward.

I mouthed, "Help!" to the hunters but they shook their heads.

She backed me up sideways, trapping me.

Aphrodite spoke, "Look who we have here, you're the same one from the infirmary, aren't you?"

I nodded meekly, disparately trying to find a way out.

She advanced even more saying, "How would you like to come with me?"

I said, "Uh, no thanks."

She backed up with fire in her eyes yelling, "What! You, a little demigod, turned _me_ down?"

Taking the opportunity I ran and heard Thaila scream, "Run, boy, run!"

Flicking up my middle finger in her direction I sped up as I imagined Aphrodite's anger, and what she would do to me if she caught up. Thankfully, the goddess always wore heels.

Running to the only place I could think of, I ducked into my cabin. Thankfully, dad hadn't sired any more kids that were old enough for camp.

After I felt her presence pass I used the back door to escape, making sure nobody saw me.

I grumbled and stealthily made my way over to the dunes.

I stayed there until lunch and went back before dinner. It was a good way to avoid all the screaming girls. Honestly I don't even know why they were after me.

Chiron forced me to go to the sing-a-long, so I stood in the very back trying not to grimace. All this happy-cheery stuff was sickening.

Brandon Smith, who was leading it for the Apollo cabin called out over the mike, "Who thinks Darion should pick a song?"

My face paled and I ducked but a hunter was next to me and held me up. I mentally cursed the hunters.

People shoved me up to the front and I cursed them too.

When they forced me up and the stage Brandon helped me up and asked, "What do you want to play?"

I looked through the crowd and I thought, well, if I was forced to do this, I might as well send a message.

I told him and he looked surprised while he found the song on his computer and started it, but didn't let me down from the stage.

_I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said._

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.

This place is so empty,  
My thoughts are so tempting,  
I don't know how it got so bad.  
Sometimes it's so crazy,  
that nothing can save me,  
But it's the only thing that I have.

If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.

On my own...

I tried to be perfect,  
It just wasn't worth it,  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.  
It's hard to believe me,  
It never gets easy,  
I guess I knew that all along.

If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.

At the end I looked pointedly at Artemis.

Quickly I hopped down and resumed my place at the back.

I faintly heard Brandon continue with the program, but I just tuned it out.

Once it was over I rushed outside and over to the big house, making it look like I was going to sleep. Really I just went in and jumped out the window before going out to the dunes.

I laid in the still-warm sand and stared at the stars, trying not to think.

Maybe an hour later I heard someone come and sit near me. After a few moments of silence she said, "I'm sorry we threw you to the sharks, but it was hilarious."

I muttered, "Yeah, that was a great start to the day, then it just kept getting better and better."

Artemis said, "I swear I didn't make Aphrodite appear, that was all her."

After shaking my head I told her, "I just wish they'd all lay off. It's annoying and pointless."

She replied, "Pointless?"

I sighed and said, "I don't do the whole dating thing. I don't do the whole love thing at all, really."

Artemis laughed and said, "Now that is something I understand completely."

I laughed with her a bit before we settled down and just didn't talk after that.

Some time later I was starting to get tired so I stood and bowed—which Artemis looked amused at—and left.

I swear I was out as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Oh wow that took me a long time to write... I'm so ADHD sometimes...Well, whatever, so on with the AN!**

**You like? I won't know unless you review! **

**And I'm super sorry about using Peices by Sum 41 all the time, but I'm like addicted to it right now and it fits really well, Darion wants to be left alone and thinks he;s better off on his own, but those who found out *cough*Artemis*cough* are trying to presuade him. And also I kinda get this almost regretful tone to the song, and I think that also matches up to the story because Darion says he wants to be by himself, but he really just wants to be loved and accepted. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darion POV

I decided in the morning I was going to leave.

After my shower I packed my bags and went to breakfast, getting there as late as I could.

Once I was done I tried to slip out but those gods-awful annoying girls pinned me against the big house so I got onto the roof and told them, "I'm very flattered with all of this, but I don't date. Trying not to be rude I have to tell you that I do not have a crush on _any _of you. So, again very sorry about being rude, could you please back off, not one of you has a chance."

They were all shocked and slowly got it though their heads and I hopped down from the roof.

I found the hunters at the archery range and fired off a few arrows of my own before going over to Artemis and telling her quietly, "I'm leaving today after lunch."

She looked at me almost disapprovingly before sighing and saying, "Alright, no one from my group will stop you. IM if you get into any trouble."

I snickered and told her, "Of course, though I doubt it. I'm gonna find me some kiddos."

She laughed and shook her head at me, returning to her group.

After that I lazed around camp visiting all my favorite places; it would be a long time until I _stayed _here again. I would be back in a few weeks to drop off a kid, but I wouldn't stay.

I ate lunch peacefully, no more girls attacking me.

Once I grabbed my pack I went outside and surprise, surprise, the hunters were there. Artemis said, "Come now, you didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye?"

I smiled and went over to them, shaking hands and high-fiving. When I got to the end of the line Artemis stood by Jenna.

I squatted and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go out and find you some more friends. It won't take long, I promise."

Jenna nodded sadly and held out her pinky saying, "Promise?"

I linked my finger with hers before scooping her into my arms, twirling her around.

Her giggles filled my ears and it warmed my heart. I had actually done something worthwhile; I had gotten a kid to camp. I did something to help someone. It was kind-of sad to have to leave her.

She went back to her cabin and Thaila pretended to wipe a tear away. I told her to shut it and they all laughed.

I bowed to Artemis before turning and hiking up the hill, disappearing from their view down the other side.

I ran into the forests and away a few miles before calling Blackjack, knowing he would sense his master had left the others.

Soon enough he came and we flew off southwest. I figured I would try Georgia, good food and it was warm.

We got all the way down to Virginia before making camp.

Blackjack was pleased to see me back but understood he couldn't let the kids I got see him, they would blab about a big black horse with wings. He was just too noticeable.

I hunted and we ate together, Blackjack catching me up on what he was doing while I was gone. Apparently he hung just outside of what I could sense, flying and running alongside us at all times. I should've known.

In the morning we flew some more, getting down to a small town called Albany, Georgia. It had a nice charm about it and the woods were everywhere. I loved it.

There were two sets of elementary/middle/high schools and one of the elementary schools.

I changed into my best and took the briefcase over to the school.

The choices were limited but I asked for a teacher's assistant in the elective history class.

Yet again, once I talked to the principal a little bit, they gave me the job. The pay here was a little bit better and the lunch was free.

They made me sit in on the class and I sat in the back of Mr. Kraig's third through sixth block classes.

The demigod—thank the gods—was in his fourth period class.

I had no clue whose kid it was, but it wasn't a major's.

The kid had black hair and medium brown eyes. It wasn't a Hades kid, nor Zeus or Poseidon. There were also no monsters here so the kid either had really good luck or, most likely, he was the son of a minor.

It took me a little while but I got to know the kid.

His name was Faris Torry and he was in fifth grade.

Weird name? Check.

ADHD? Check.

Dyslexia? Check.

Loner/loser? Check.

Weird interests? Check.

Like Greek stuff? Check.

Yep, he was a demigod, now I just had to get him to camp, or maybe not. I'll have to IM some people.

I followed him home and haven't seen a monster yet.

Perhaps it was the small town, or his parentage. Who knows?

After waiting outside for a few minutes, and making sure a parent was home, I knocked on his door.

Faris answered saying, "Mr. Trenor? What are you doing here?"

I smiled politely and asked, "Is your mom or dad home?"

He nodded and called his dad.

His dad was tall and didn't look much like him with his light brown hair and really light brown eyes.

I shook his head and said, "Hello, I'm Darion Trenor. Are you Faris' birth father?"

Faris' father looked surprised before answering, "Joshua. Yes I am, why?"

I asked, "Is his birth mother here?"

His face dropped and he said, "No, I haven't seen her since Faris was a baby, again why?"

Yes, I found another!

I told him, "Can I come in, I need to talk to you guys."

Joshua frowned before inviting me inside to the living room.

Once everyone was seated I started, "I take it you know his mom was not a normal person. I have come to talk about what this means for him."

He looked surprised before answering, "Yes, I am very aware of who his mother was, but what do you mean 'what this means for him'?"

I told him, "Well, since he is a demigod, he will attract monsters. Though, I have not seen any here. I do not know if it was because of his mother or the small town. I was going to take him to camp, with your permission, but it does not seem he needs to go for the school year. Do you know his mother's name by any chance?"

Joshua thought before getting a dreamy expression saying, "Yes, she was Nyx. Most incredible woman I've ever met."

Oh, he did look like a Nyx kid. I said, "That helps a lot, and I think he will be fine he for the school year, but could I step out for a moment, I need to make some…ah…calls."

He nodded and I hopped out back, making some mist, throwing in a drachma saying Artemis.

When she appeared she was in camp with the hunters. Thaila noticed first and said, "In trouble already? Do we need to come save your sorry butt?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. Artemis chuckled and came over, shooing girls away from the message.

"Ah, Darion, what did you mess up?" she asked.

I put my hand over my heart looking betrayed and said, "Good to know you all have so much confidence in me. I didn't mess anything up, I've got another."

She looked surprised and said, "Already? What's the problem then?"

I told her, "A son of Nyx, eleven years old. There are no monsters in the area. I was thinking about leaving him here for the school year, but telling him to go to camp during summer."

She thought for a minute before saying, "I suppose you're right, the child will be fine until then, if you are correct. Be sure to tell Chiron, though."

I nodded and she swiped out the message so I threw in another drachma, this time calling out Chiron.

He noticed immediately saying, "Darion, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

I smiled and told him, "I found another demigod, son of Nyx. There are no monsters so I'm going to leave him with instructions to come to camp in the summer, is that alright with you?"

He nodded and asked, "Can I have some information on the boy?"

I told him, "Eleven years old, black hair, medium-dark brown eyes. Lives with birth father in Albany, Georgia. In fifth grade."

Chiron made note and thanked me before killing the message.

I went back inside to Faris and Joshua who were in the same position as I left them.

I announced, "Good news, they said you can wait for camp."

They both had puzzled expressions so I continued, "I talked to Artemis and Chiron and they said, because the lack of monsters, that you can wait until summer to go to Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where they prepare demigods. Since you are not being attacked, you do not have to go during the school year."

They got it and we talked for a long time about camp and what it meant to be a demigod. I gave them the address and my cell number before leaving.

* * *

It went like that for a year.

It got a bit lonely, my new lifestyle, but I always found new demigods.

So far I had located 16 new demigods and sent 9 to camp, but 4 of those were in the summer, so they didn't really count.

I even found a very young son of Zeus. Thaila saw him over a message and was ecstatic, well once she got over the 'my dad had another kid' grudge. He was six, so he was sired, most likely, right before we got the fleece.

He got transported with the hunters, Thaila's wish.

It was fun traveling with them again, but after that I went back to solo trips.

Most of the kids I had to get to camp we took the train unless they lived within 100 miles.

Every time I got a new kid I checked in with the hunters, so they usually knew where I was. Chiron and the campers got used to me bringing in newbies every month, or sometimes less.

Right now I was in St. Cloud, Minnesota.

There was a set of twins, probably Hephaestus.

I am in their elementary school, but these kids were freaking unlucky. Monsters were everywhere.

They are in fourth grade, one boy, one girl.

Their names are Dalin and Halie Giffard.

They looked like Hephaestus kids, strong, sturdy, but a bit ugly. They were pyros, I had seen them making fires in their backyard, and they were always making things.

I was teaching a Greek mythology lesson, yes I was an assistant but Mrs. McAllen had let me teach, when my phone rang.

No one ever called my cell, but it could be a demigod family in trouble so I took it in the hallway.

I answered, "Hello?"

She said, "Hello, where are you, and are you on a job?"

I almost cracked up—a goddess on a telephone—but answered, "St. Cloud, and yes, I was in the middle of teaching. Twins, fourth grade, most likely Hephaestus, tons of attacks."

Artemis sighed then said, "You are needed elsewhere, but I need to explain in detail. I will IM at noon, be ready."

I said okay and she hung up, leaving me staring at my phone. What could be so bad that they had to call me in?

After making sure my call hadn't attracted anything I went back inside and continued the lesson.

* * *

At noon I ducked into a supply closet and turned on the light.

The message appeared soon after and Artemis looked serious before she looked at me and where I was amusedly.

Back to serious she said, "Darion, you are wanted on Olympus. I'm going to come tomorrow at noon to get you. Tell the office what you would like, but you need to get out of there, preferably quit the job. I don't know how long you will be up there."

When she finished I stood there shocked. The gods wanted me on Olympus? What did I do?

After a minute I said, "But I can't just leave these kids, they're getting swamped."

She thought before saying, "My hunters are not far, they will protect them."

I nodded and said, "Alright, I will get away from here. Noon tomorrow, I will be packed. Goodbye for now."

She nodded and was about to wipe out the message but she stopped asking, "Why are you in a closet, and why do you have glasses?"

I chuckled and took off my glasses. I didn't need them but they made me look older. They were simple shiny silver-blue frames with rounded square lenses.

I told her, "The closet is so I could talk without others and the glasses are for show."

She shook her head before actually swiping the mist.

I stepped out and finished my lunch in the teacher's lounge trying my best to look distraught.

I told the other teachers my mother was stricken ill and I had to fly out immediately. They all bought it and gave their condolences. Beth, an old office worker, offered to drive me to the airport so I panicked and told her my girlfriend was coming to pick me up.

I was so gonna eat that later.

* * *

**Oh wow I have a lot planned. Sorry about lack of detail in this chap, but I have this awesome idea that I'm trying to hurry up and get to. You'll love it! **

**So, how are you guys? Do you still like it? I won't know unless you review!**

**Okay so a few of you had questions...**

**Earthshaker99-Were those rhetorical? If not then no, but she holds a grudge to the first, yes, sometime later to the second, and no to the third, it was technically still his cabin so he could go in and out undetected.**

**Someone unnamed asked if Chiron knew. No he doesn't but he knows something's up with him.**

**Asela23-Torture, torture and more torture. That's what she would do. **

**JordanMathias-You shall see...**

**TheJazzyDolphin-Sorry, but I don't really get the question...sorry...**

**Alright, that's it!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I made a mistake. It's been two years since Darion left camp, so double all the kids he gathered. Good?**

Chapter 13

Artemis POV

It has been two years since Darion left camp, and I'm impressed with the kid.

32 new demigods in 24 months? He was good, and not one of them was injured when they got to camp.

I was up on Olympus checking in when Zeus came up to me and said, "Can you get that Darion boy here by 1:30 tomorrow?"

I nodded, though perplexed by his request. He left so I returned to camp.

My girls were sitting around camp waiting for me to return. I was about to IM Darion when I realized he was probably teaching.

Thaila came up to me and I asked her, "Does anyone here have a cell phone?"

She looked confused before saying, "I do, my lady. I'll go get it."

Thaila rushed off to her tent, grabbing it and coming back fast.

When she handed me it she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who do you need to call?"

I chuckled and said, "Darion, there is something I need to discuss, but I believe he might be teaching."

She got it and perked up. No matter what she said she was incredibly thankful for him finding her little brother. She showed me his number that was programmed in before leaving.

He picked up on the third ring with a surprised, "Hello?"

I asked, getting straight to the point, "Hello, where are you, and are you on a job?"

Darion answered, "St. Cloud, and yes, I was in the middle of teaching. Twins, fourth grade, most likely Hephaestus, tons of attacks."

This was not good, he can't just leave the kids, but I can't wait to bring him until he's done with the job.

I sighed and said, "You are needed elsewhere, but I need to explain in detail. I will IM at noon, be ready."

I hung up without further explanation, probably leaving him curious, but I didn't really care, he would find out later.

I told my girls to pack; we were going to St. Cloud. We weren't that far away, just outside Eau Claire, Wisconsin.

We traveled about fifty miles before it was noon and we had to stop.

I threw a drachma into some mist and called out Darion.

He was in a supply closet. It was rather hilarious and he had on glasses that I knew he didn't need.

Back to business I said, "Darion, you are wanted on Olympus. I'm going to come tomorrow at noon to get you. Tell the office what you would like, but you need to get out of there, preferably quit the job. I don't know how long you will be up there."

He looked frantic and scared but I didn't blame him, it would freak anyone out if they had that said to them.

Once he cooled he said, "But I can't just leave these kids, they're getting swamped."

This was why we are coming towards him. I answered, "My hunters are not far, they will protect them."

He nodded and said, "Alright, I will get away from here. Noon tomorrow, I will be packed. Goodbye for now."

I returned the nod before asking about the closet and glasses. He was such an idiot sometimes.

I told him to make an excuse, I hope he doesn't screw it up.

* * *

We got all the way to St. Cloud and made camp in the nearby woods.

My girls all slept but I found I could not, there were too many questions on my mind.

Why did Zeus want Darion?—was the biggest one.

Finally I got to sleep at about three thirty A.M.

I still woke at six, which just sucked.

After helping Thaila with the camp and telling her she was to watch the twins while I was gone with Darion I walked into the city and to the school around eleven forty-five.

I made my age to be about 20-21 and walked up to the front desk asking the secretary for Darion.

She nodded solemnly and passed me through without doing anything, pointing me to the break room. Wow, I could've been a mass-murderer and she just let me through. I wonder what his cover story was.

Once I was at the open door I walked in to the room full of people.

Darion came up to me with eyes that said, 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me'.

I had no clue what that was about until some middle-aged guy said, "Darion, that's your girlfriend? No way, she's out of your league."

He did not tell them that!

I looked up with hate-filled eyes breathing hard and he winced. Good.

Darion mumbled, "Let's go."

The stupid guy said, "Darion, kiss her. There is no way she's your girlfriend."

That fucking idiot! I can't believe that was his excuse!

Darion turned to him and said no with a tone that clearly said he wasn't playing and the guy let it go.

He led me out and once we were out of range of the school I turned and yelled, "Why did you say that! You idiot!"

Darion winced and shrunk down, cowering. He answered, "I'm sorry, but one lady offered to drive me to the airport and I panicked."

I slapped him very hard across the face, watching his head whip. I said, "And you couldn't say sister or cousin? Moron!"

He stood, face still to the side, staying silent.

After a few minutes I help out my arm and he touched it tensely.

Once we were back I pointed to a big rock that was at least five hundred feet away and told him, "Go sit over there until I come get you. You are not to speak or do anything."

He nodded and walked over as I stomped to my tent, sealing myself inside.

I heard Thaila go and try to get answers out of him and even smack him upside the head.

After about an hour I emerged, still angry at the idiot but not seething. That didn't mean I was not going to hurt him.

I walked over and he tensed, knowing I was coming.

I landed a good kick to his back and he went to the ground on all fours, still not speaking. I kicked him in the ribs and he toppled down to the floor.

Feeling a bit better I barked, "Stand!"

He stood slowly and turned to face me, not an ounce of anger on his face.

I grabbed his arm roughly, making him wince and transported us to the throne room, shoving him onto the ground when we got there before taking my place.

Everyone was already there and looking confused between Darion and I.

He stood and wiped the drop of blood from his mouth before bowing.

Zeus said, "Darion Trenor, I had requested you come here."

Darion, the idiot, nodded so Zeus went on, "I thank you for brining all the demigods you have and seeing that they were safe."

Idiot mumbled a thank you in reply.

Zeus said, "And also to tell you that I want you to stay here."

Darion got the question and had an unexpected answer. He tensed and balled his fists saying, "I am honored but who said I wanted that?"

Everyone in the room was shocked. We didn't know about Zeus' plan, but it was understandable, he has been of great help. We were surprised about his reaction. Didn't everyone want to become a god?

Zeus said, "It will be decided with a vote right now. Darion becoming the minor god of senses?"

He went around the room. They all said yes but I didn't. I knew Darion would not want this. Unfortunately, he has no choice. Though it is a very good offer, and he should take it.

Zeus boomed, "It has been decided, you will become a god. The ceremony will be in a week, prepare yourself."

Darion snapped and started breathing hard, giving a stiff bow before walking out of the room slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Every step he took left cracks in the floor, and you could almost see the energy around him. Once he got to the door, you could, green lines whipping off his body.

It was scary.

He left and everyone looked towards Athena who said, "I have never seen that before. The best I can describe is pure energy and power, just coming out of his body."

Zeus was about to saw something but Hermes butted in, "As much as I want to find out what it was, I think it should be stopped."

Zeus nodded and said, "Someone needs to go get him."

No one wanted to so I volunteered, hopping down from my throne.

I walked outside and saw green lines over the top of the arena.

Shit.

I zapped myself over to it and found him inside punching down brick walls, screaming.

All of a sudden he erupted and sent a shock through the city, the entire arena filling with green.

He collapsed so I walked over.

He was exhausted; he had pushed all his energy out of his body.

I kicked him lightly but could tell he wouldn't wake.

Cursing under my breath I hefted his legs over my shoulder.

Damn he was heavy!

I mean I've done worse but with my horrible day so far, this just tanked.

I trudged back to the throne room where everyone sat in the same position I left it.

Zeus took a look at him and said, "Take him to the hotel."

I nodded and he announced, "Meeting dismissed!"

The others zapped away and I walked over to the hotel, going up to the clerk and saying, "Give me a room, please."

He looked scared and handed me a key.

The elevator was slow, and going up really didn't help Darion feel lighter.

Soon enough it had stopped so I found the room and opened the door quickly.

Once inside I threw Darion on the bed and caught my breath.

After getting a drink I headed for the door but saw the second bed in the room.

Suddenly my 2 ½ hours of sleep and that I had just carried a fully-grown man across the city was realized.

Maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad.

I collapsed on top of the sheets, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Darion fucked that up. It was an idiot move, you have to admit. Hehe, I think next chap is going to be the ending part of this one and a little more, so we get to see inside his moronic brain. **

**You guys know I love you, right? Well I will love you even more if you review, it only takes like 30 seconds!**

**And I have a super important question for you all!**

**Who should Darion end up with? So many choices, but I can make a few different ones work, and haven't made up my mind yet, so please review with an answer!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Darion POV

I packed in the morning and taught my first few classes before waiting in the lounge for Artemis.

I screwed up big time.

See, this jerk teacher, Dave, thought there was no way I had a girlfriend and I had a feeling he was going to make a big deal out of it.

Uh-oh.

A little before noon I felt Artemis' presence, and soon she walked into the room, looking about 20.

I rushed over and tried to get out alive but Dave said, "Darion, that's your girlfriend? No way, she's out of your league."

I cringed and looked at Artemis, pleading with my eyes for her not to kill me.

She was furious, not that I blame her. It was a pretty idiotic move on my part.

Dave said something about a kiss and I turned around and glared at him so hard he looked genuinely scared while saying no.

He let it go so I led Artemis out but once we were out of sight she turned and yelled, "Why did you say that! You idiot!"

I cowered under her intense gaze and replied, "I'm sorry, but one lady offered to drive me to the airport and I panicked."

She slapped me very hard across the face. It hurt like crazy, but I deserved it. I mean it was a total douche move.

"And you couldn't say sister or cousin? Moron!" she screamed.

I stayed quiet and after a minute she held out her arm and I barely touched it.

Once we were there she pointed at a rock large enough to sit on and told me to get out of her sight. Again, I understood that I really deserved it.

I had barely sat when Thaila came over furious and said, "What did you do?"

I didn't answer so she got right in front of my face and said, "Answer me! What did you do?"

Again, I had no reply so she whacked me upside the head before leaving.

After a long time, well it might not have been that long but I was really bored, Artemis came out of her tent and walked over to me.

I tensed automatically, and was proven right as her foot collided with my back.

It hurt like a bitch but I just stayed on all fours, not saying anything, knowing I deserved it.

She landed another kick, this one right to my ribs, and I could feel the air coming out of my lungs. The kick left my ribs throbbing, making it hard to catch my breath but I took it willingly, hoping it would ease some guilt.

Artemis told me to stand so I did, wheeling around to face her.

She grabbed my arm tightly, and I winced a little at her strength.

Once we were there she roughly shoved me onto the floor, again causing me to lose my breath.

I stood and wiped the singular drop of blood from the corner of my mouth before bowing.

Zeus said, "Darion Trenor, I had requested you come here."

I nodded and Zeus went on, "I thank you for brining all the demigods you have and seeing that they were safe."

I blushed a tiny bit and mumbled a low thank you in reply.

Zeus said, "And also to tell you that I want you to stay here."

That's what this was about? That's why they brought me here? They couldn't just ask? Why did people always assume what I wanted? Why did they always make up my mind for me? Can't I think for myself?

I tensed up, blinded by hate, balling my fist and said, with more venom than I intended, "I am honored but who said I wanted that?"

Apparently Zeus wasn't having that and continued with the vote. Every single one of them voted for it, except for Artemis.

Damn it!

I get no choice?

Fuck it all!

Zeus said something about a ceremony and I fucking snapped.

Breathing hard and seeing red, I stiffly bowed before leaving the room, running for the arena.

The Olympus arena had whatever you wanted inside it, and right now I wanted brick walls.

It complied and there were rows and rows waiting inside.

I punched them down, one by one.

I was betrayed again, I fucking hate being ordered to do something 'for my own good'. I know what is good for me!

I got six down but all the memories of people forcing me to do things I didn't want to overwhelmed my vision.

I hated them all, those stupid memories.

I gave a loud cry and collapsed, having no energy left.

* * *

I woke up sometime later on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with a pounding headache.

Groaning I sat up and looked around, spotting a bathroom.

Dragging myself off the fluffy bed I went over, pleased to find a bottle of Tylenol on the counter next to a glass.

I swallowed to pills quickly, waiting a minute before going back into the room.

The pills had an immediate effect, the headache was a bit better.

Glancing around the room I was surprised to find another bed, but even more surprised ot find another person.

Quietly I went over to see who it was.

When I got close I saw it was Artemis. She must've carried me here, but that doesn't explain why she's still here.

Sighing I lifted her up gently, peeling back the sheets before placing her down and laying them on top of her.

She didn't even stir, and I took that as she really needed the sleep.

Well whatever, I'm really tired myself, now that the headache lessened, I feel really drowsy.

I barely made it under the covers before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke again, maybe a few hours later, feeling like I should sleep more. I pushed that feeling away and took some more Tylenol before lying on top of my sheets, thinking.

As my brain woke up I remembered some of what happened.

I remembered being very _very _mad, punching down brick walls without getting hurt, and collapsing.

The anger I had felt was incredible, giving me tunnel vision and making me see red. I tried not to dwell on it, though, for fear it might come back. In that time, I had almost no recollection of what I had done, and it scared me. I knew I had great power-what else could explain the non-broken knuckles—but not knowing what I did with it, it terrified me. I feared if I did it again I might do something really stupid.

I thought about what brought it on and felt guilty.

It was a great offer, something I would've said yes to, but I made it seem like I hated it. And then I go and collapse and someone has to carry me back? And it was Artemis, and that added to the guilt. I had been such an ass, and she brought me back anyway.

I went back and examined the time I was in the throne room.

Sure, Zeus could've been a bit nicer about it, but my reaction was unnecessary.

But what really bothered me was my father.

His eyes had a hollow look to them, not filled with the energy I was used to. I hated to think I caused that, but I knew I did. Sure I could tell father was happy but I knew I had robbed him of his only demigod son, his only demigod child. We were so alike in so many ways, and I could read him so well. That just added to my pain and regret and guilt.

But never did I ever think I should've never run away.

In my heart I could tell it was the right decision for me, and that's what mattered. Sometimes a person has to be a little bit selfish so that they don't get trampled on in the crowd. Sometimes a person has to say they've had enough so they aren't forced anymore.

I didn't realize I was crying until I had to choke back a sob. I hadn't cried for so many years, but this really wasn't it, I wouldn't call this crying. This was merely a few tears running down my face as I thought.

I had almost forgot Artemis was there until I calmed down and regained my senses.

Turning my head to the side I saw she was awake and awkwardly looking up at the ceiling.

I cracked a small smile, sat up and said, "Sorry you had to see that. And thanks."

She replied, without moving, "For what?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands for a moment before looking up and saying, "Because I was an ass, and you should've left me in that stupid arena. I did some stupid crap, and you had to clean it up. I really deserved to be left."

I continued to babble about how I was an idiot until she cut me off by getting up and saying, "Shut up, okay? Just shut it. Yes you were an ass, but no, you didn't deserve to be left. Now get up and changed. I'm sure Zeus wants to test you."

She was probably right so I hopped off the bed but said, "Wait, I don't have my pack."

Artemis sighed and asked, "Where is it?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "At your camp, I think."

She motioned for me to turn and I did, feeling the warmth of a god in their true form.

A few minutes she returned and tossed me my pack saying, "There you go, and Thaila says the kids are still good, though agrees that they're unlucky."

I nodded and she walked out of the room before zapping away.

I dressed in a simple dark grey long sleeve tee and medium-dark wash jeans, putting on my trusty Vans afterwards.

Once I was done I left the hotel only to realize I had no clue where I was, or where to go. I felt out around me and was surprised how many gods were here.

Ok, mental face palm, of course there were a lot of gods, it's freaking Olympus!

Most of them were gathered at one place, gods and others, so I went there.

It turns out it was a brunch buffet, but I didn't dare take anything, and besides I wasn't hungry.

From there I could see a lot so I went to the park and sat on a bench carefully, feeling very out of place.

After a minute Hermes came up in front of me and said, "Lord Zeus wants you at the arena promptly."

I nodded and got up but had no clue where I was going; the last time I was there it must've been luck I went into the arena. Hermes caught on and pointed in a direction and I told him thanks before setting out.

When I got there Zeus was waiting at the front with his arms crossed, looking scary, well at least to me.

I bowed and he said, "I have heard many things about you, but I would like to test you."

I nodded and we went inside. There were tables of weapons and Zeus told me to choose some.

I picked up a bow and some arrows and a sword balanced exactly like riptide, of course I had my knifes on me.

The tables disappeared, leaving Zeus and I in an empty arena. Wait, no it wasn't empty, Ares, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter and, surprisingly, Hades.

Oh boy, I'm in for it.

Zeus hopped into the stands and gave Hades a signal.

Death warriors sprouted from the ground, surrounding me.

Smirking I stayed still, I knew exactly how to play this game.

The warriors approached and in a quick move I whipped out a knife, hitting seven in a row.

While the others where distracted I used the sword to take out about thirty more.

Once they realized what was happening they charged at me so I ran at them, dropping to the floor and sticking out the sword, killing the ones I slid under and past.

There weren't many left and Hades seemed to realize this, sending more out, and this time they had tanks. Yay.

I took out all the ones on foot with the sword before throwing it asides and knocking an arrow.

I walked around and aimed for a critical gap that led to the controls.

The arrow hit its mark and the tank exploded. I did the same to the other two tanks, grabbing my knife that I'd thrown earlier.

Hades didn't summon more but one of the gods was climbing in.

Oh goody, this'll be super fun.

I picked up my sword and turned to face the god.

I almost laughed when I saw who it was.

Ares? I wounded the guy when I was twelve, and my skill is four hundred times better now.

He stalked forward and brought out two, double-edged swords. Fun, fun.

He had raw power, but no strategy and not much skill.

Ares swung around a few times before rushing in, swinging everywhere.

I blocked all his attacks with my sword and managed to pull out a knife.

Really not wanting to anger him, but knowing I had to, I countered his next strike with a slice to the chest.

This immediately began healing but also made Ares super mad, and he came at me faster and harder.

I stayed in range, but always side stepped. When he saw this he extended his swings but I was one step ahead of him, already onto ducking.

I managed to get a few more jabs in before Zeus called him off.

I backed away slowly, really not wanting to anger him further, and he just spat to the side, grumbled and walked off.

Figuring the test was over I bent down to put away the knife but felt someone summon a monster.

Again I just simply threw a knife, killing it instantly.

Once I had fetched my knife and put it away I turned to face the gods.

Ares was still fuming but all the others were in shock. Major ego boost.

Holding my bow and sword I walked up slowly.

They all snapped out of it at about the same time but stayed quiet. Zeus hopped up and came over to me.

I bowed and he said, "That was very good."

I replied, "Thank you, but I have to say I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, it was out of line. Something just struck a chord. It is a wonderful offer and I'm glad to take it, though I have a request."

Zeus nodded and said, "Let's hear it."

I took in a deep breath before saying, "Can I have six months to tie some things up? I would really like to visit some people and settle some things."

Zeus thought before telling me, "That is reasonable. I will postpone the ceremony for six months."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Lord Zeus, thank you."

He nodded and said, "Very well, you may go now."

I nodded politely before bowing and walking out of the arena.

The gods all stayed behind, and I suppose they talked.

* * *

I walked around the city, getting to know it.

I made a stop at my room, grabbing my drachmas and mortal money before taking the elevator down to New York.

Feeling like a cheeseburger I went to my favorite little diner.

After lunch/dinner **(AN: Linner?) **I walked around the city. It felt good to be back.

I sat and thought for a long time in the park, about everything.

I couldn't believe they were making me a god. Sure I had gotten quite a few demigods and was an excellent fighter, but it didn't make sense. It took them four years and me saving the world for them to offer it last time, and even then Zeus seemed hesitant. Perhaps they sense I am more than I say.

I tried not to worry myself, and just to clear my mind and live in the moment.

This was a great opportunity and I was going to take it gladly. Sure I'd be leaving some things, but there isn't much in the mortal world for me now.

I thought about what, or should I say who, made me reject it in the first place.

At the time I thought about Annabeth and Grover and all the people I would leave, but now, it didn't seem so bad. I had grown up since then and realized that I needed to move on and get on with my life, even if that meant leaving. My years away from it all—no matter if they were a little lonely—helped me get my head in order. At the time I was blinded by the love my friends had given me. In my life I had only felt love from my mother and them, and I didn't want to give it up. I was scared to; I thought I was going to be lonely and not accepted up on Olympus. I thought I was going to be pushed to the side. But now I see that it'll happen wherever I go, that people will push me to the side, but there will also be friends and people willing to help. There will always be at least one person to help me up again, and that's all I need. I have proven myself time and time again, and I will continue to do that, and people will respect me. Eventually those who tossed me aside will come back and apologize, if I play my cards right.

I noticed it was getting dark so I walked back through the city and to the State building.

Inside I tossed the guy at the front a drachma, knowing full well that it was the easiest way.

He gave up the card and I went up in the elevator.

The city was just as spectacular at night, and thankfully I had a rough understanding of it.

It took me a minute but I made it back to the hotel and up to my room.

After my shower—it felt incredible, I haven't had one for so long—I was faced with a question.

I actually had no sleep clothes, and I usually just slept in my day clothes, but it was way too hot in here for that.

I settled on a pair of cargo shorts and no shirt…well, whatever, it worked.

I wasn't quite tired so I turned on the TV to HBO.

Some movie had just begun and I figured I would watch it, there weren't many other channels.

It started out with these teens on bikes doing awesome tricks then this one did this incredible jump from the roof to the slide and into the empty pool, but crashed through a window.

It was epic! I have got to try that sometime!

The movie went on about a juvenile delinquent girl who was forced to do gymnastics, which she had quit earlier. It was a bit girly, but I loved the chic's attitude.

When it ended I turned off the TV and fell asleep quickly, thinking about the epic bike jump in the beginning.

* * *

**Hello, my wonderful readers! What'd ya think? I can't read minds-though I wish I could-so you'll have to post a review! It only takes like thirty seconds! **

**Question Time!**

**Blue-Red-Ninja asked if there was going to be a sequel. I am happy you asked this because there is. I'm actually thinking that the next chap will be the last, and the sequel will start after that, beginning with Darion's six months and into his godly life. I am still looking for a title, so if you guys have any ideas, please put them in a review!**

**Thank you all so much for answering my question from the last chap and it has been put into consideration. I may or may not have thought the same as you in the beginning, who knows? Anyways, I wanted to know what you all thought. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zeus POV **(A/N:holy crap it's Zeus! ha, this should be fun...sorry if he's a tad bit ooc)**

The Darion boy was very skilled, just like Artemis and Chiron had said.

He was a bit unpredictable and had even more room to improve. He would be great as a god.

However, I must admit I have an ulterior motive with him.

He is much too skilled to remain a mortal, as Kronos could persuade his mind. This could happen if he was a god also, though the chances were far less. I'll have to make sure he's treated right, it would be disastrous shall he go traitor.

Well anyway, the next day all the others, excluding Dionysus and Hera, had come to observe, hearing of yesterday.

Darion arrived at the same time as yesterday, bowing to me.

I told him, "We will all give you tests. Yesterday was Hades and Ares. Today will be Demeter and Athena."

He nodded and Demeter rose, motioning for him to go to the back. The gods all knew of her plan so I popped up weapons tables at the back of the arena as she made a jungle in the middle. It wasn't too big, but it had all sorts of plants that looked really bad.

She said, "You have to cross the forest. If you touch a plant it will trap you. Anything from nature that touches to forest will become a part of it."

Some of us smirked; this looked like it could prove to be a challenge.

Darion nodded before studying the obstacle.

He walked up slowly and brushed his foot against one of the vines experimentally. It immediately wrapped around his leg, but he had it cut in seconds. Shaking his head he studied it further. Then he took off his shoe, holding it in his right hand.

We all looked confused except for Athena, but she was a given.

Gently he placed it on the ground. The grass seemed to have trouble, but still wrapped around it. Once again he slashed at the vines, getting his shoe back.

I had an _ooooohhhhh _moment and he seemed to, too.

Muttering something he went over to the weapons table, grabbing two large shields.

Once again I had no clue what he was going to do, but I wouldn't show that, so I just looked on with no expression.

Darion backed all the way up to the entrance of the arena, holding a shield in each hand.

Suddenly he ran full speed—which was pretty fast—towards the jungle. The kid was crazy if he thought he could run through it.

But, at the last moment, he ducked, jumping into a shield and holding the other over his head.

It was quite comical, watching a boy-that resembled a turtle-sliding though a jungle, but it worked.

He came out of the shields once he stopped moving, safe on the other side. His face had an _I-can't-believe-that-actually-worked _expression.

Chuckling I stood again and Demeter got rid of the forest.

He met me in the middle of the arena and I said, "Well, that was an odd solution, but it worked."

Darion was a bit taken aback by my easy-going tone, but I don't really blame him. I'm not usually the one to be so…happy talking to someone.

Athena came out then and I took it as my time to go back.

She explained her challenge, and what a challenge it was.

He was to command an army of 5 skilled fighters, 10 semi-skilled fighters and 20 completely unskilled fighters, somehow getting a flag from the other side—guarded by 15 skilled fighters—without touching it himself.

Hades gave the fighters and Demeter made a dense jungle, though not man-eating like in her test.

Darion talked to his warriors for a long time.

The flag was in a clearing in the middle of the jungle, fighters surrounding it from all sides.

10 unskilled fighters, 5 semi-skilled and 2 skilled emerged from the trees.

They split into three smaller groups, challenging the south, east and west guards.

I almost laughed at his plan, it would not work.

Surely enough 10 more unskilled, 5 more semi-skilled and 2 more skilled broke through the trees on the north side.

The protection was strong, and the guards prepared.

The others looked on in shock—he had failed miserably.

The fight raged on and soon his army was dead, with a few guards too.

The remaining guards helped their wounded, though it really didn't matter as Hades was sending them back anyway.

Hermes whispered, "Oh my gods, he's done it."

My head whipped around and sure enough one of his soldiers had the flag.

Darion came out of the trees and walked over to us, the forest disappearing as he left it, along with the soldiers.

I said, "But how, they were all dead?"

He smirked and said, "Recount. I had one in the forest waiting until the guards were distracted. I figured they wouldn't notice and start helping the wounded. When their backs were turned he ran out and grabbed it without a fight."

I did recount and he was right, one of the skilled never entered the fight.

Darion just awkwardly stood there as we looked at him.

I dismissed him and he left immediately.

I turned to the others and said, "Does everyone agree he passed both tests?"

They all nodded, Athena adding, "In the first one he thought before acting, ending up getting through without fighting. And in the second test he had a very good strategy, first making the guards think he was attacking from the north and anticipating when his troops lost they would break formation."

I nodded along, it was very impressive, the boy was a good strategist.

* * *

The next day he came in again at the same time, and again most of the gods had showed and he had the same crowd as yesterday, except Artemis wasn't here, she had some things to do.

After he bowed I told him, "Today is Apollo's and my tests."

He nodded, not looking scared at all.

Apollo got up and summoned targets at varying distances.

Apollo spoke as I sat, "The task is simple, stand in one place, hit as many targets as you can."

Darion nodded and grabbed a bow from the weapons table, gathering all the arrows he could find, which just happened to be 25, the number of targets.

After drawing a line in the sand Apollo came back up to us.

Darion stood at it, his pile of arrows behind him.

He briefly counted the targets before knocking an arrow and easily hitting the closest target. It disappeared once it was pierced.

Darion continued on at a reasonable pace, going through all of the easy and medium targets without wasting an arrow.

He slowed his pace, taking more time to prepare for the hardest ones. They were a great distance out, but he still ended up hitting center on each one.

After placing his bow back on the table he walked back over to us, a thin layer of sweat on his face, though it was hardly there.

I could tell Apollo was impressed and I was too, the boy was skilled in so many weapons.

I walked down and over to Darion, a wicked smile on my face.

I told him, "Now for my test. Pain endurance. Go sit in that chair."

He went to the hard rubber chair, similar to a dining chair, that had appeared in the middle of the arena, not an ounce of fear on his face.

Ares was grinning madly, still holding a grudge against him.

After making sure his shoes had rubber soles I came over to stand in front of him.

I smirked and shot him with a low-voltage bolt.

He had no reaction at all so I bumped up the voltage a little.

Again, he had no reaction.

I kept raising the voltage until it was at the point it would be very painful for anyone. He still had no reaction at that and I was frustrated.

I asked, "How does that not hurt?"

He shrugged before saying, "Pain is but an illusion. No offense but I've been hurt worse and carried on like normal."

Apollo chuckled but no one else knew what was going on so Hermes said, "What?"

Darion smirked and pulled up his shirt a little, exposing his chest with four long scars saying, "Got in a little…scuffle with some monsters, wasn't thinking and did something stupid so a hellhound got in a nice hit. I bandaged it and carried Apollo's kid for another four hours until Artemis forced me up to the infirmary here. And by the way, Apollo, that was some sick stuff."

We all just stared at him while Apollo rolled his eyes.

I remember Artemis messaging him one day while I was in a meeting saying it was urgent. It must've been him.

I asked, "What monsters?"

He blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed, before saying, "Three dracaenae and two hellhounds. Had already gotten two dracaenae and a hellhound, about to get the second when the third dracaenae started heading towards the others, so I turned around and got it. Stupid mistake, the hound got in a swipe before I got it."

We were all surprised by that, surprised he was so caring towards the hunters and Apollo's kid.

I said, "You were out by yourself?"

Darion nodded before saying, "Yeah, it was late in the trip and everyone had gotten used to it. I sensed the monsters, took off, killed them and came back. No one thought much of it. I mean I'd done way worse previously, but just one dumb move and I got hurt. But meh, wasn't so bad after all. The real pain was whatever crap Apollo gave me to heal it, but I even got used to that, so the voltage is gonna have to be really high to hurt."

Us gods all looked towards Apollo who was staring at Darion before asking, "What? How did you manage?"

He answered, "Not easily, but I managed to do the last one in the infirmary and all the ones after by myself."

We were all very curious at this point about the healing agent.

Ares said, "I could handle it."

Darion softly snickered but no one but me heard it.

I walked over and said, "I want to try it."

Apollo smirked and brought out a jar of liquid saying, "Have fun."

The other men present agreed with me and we all stood in a line.

We cut ourselves slightly on the wrist, only making a small wound. Still, ichor dripped out slowly.

Apollo came and filled the dropper with the liquid. I nodded and he covered the line quickly, doing the other guys rapidly.

At first I felt nothing, and then it felt like my whole arm was on fire.

The pain was blinding, but I tried not to show it.

It just kept going, getting stronger and stronger.

The world around me seemed to fade and I could feel myself slipping, but I tried desperately not to.

I held on for another minute before it just became too much.

* * *

It wasn't long before I awoke, sitting with my back against the row behind me.

Ok, that was a bad decision.

I am never going to do that again.

I looked over and saw the other guys around me.

My brothers woke just after I did but Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus were still out. At least I wasn't the only one.

The women and Apollo were a bit away looking at us amused, Darion still in the chair.

I stiffly got up and went over to my place saying, "What was that? We could use it as torture!"

Apollo chuckled and said, "Something I invented a little while ago. Works really well, but knocks out whoever it's used on. Though you managed to stay awake the longest, well I think so, but I'm not sure because I've never seen Darion use it."

Suddenly my maniac grin came back and I hopped out of the stands and over to Darion saying, "Come, you'll finish your test over here."

He gulped, knowing what I was going to do.

I motioned for him to stand where I had and told him, "Make a cut on your arm."

He nodded and surprisingly made a long gash running from his elbow to his wrist.

My eyes must've widened so he shrugged and said, "I've had to do four of these, longer and deeper at the same time. Though I am not looking forward to it, I figure I might as well go for the gold."

The other guys were all awake and took their spots, eagerly looking on.

Apollo filled a dropped and placed the liquid in the cut, having to fill the dropper twice.

You could tell when the pain hit, it was all in his eyes and his muscles contracted. Still, he remained conscious and I almost pitied him. He was a mortal, so it had to hurt worse, and he'd taken four times as much.

A minute passed and he was still awake, though his good arm's fingers were digging into his leg.

Another minute went past and he bit his lip.

It seemed almost cruel, watching someone suffer in agony, but we all did anyway, watching like it was a movie.

After another minute he started breathing deeply, staring intently behind us.

In the fourth minute, something odd happened.

He relaxed.

I knew the pain wasn't over—it was still evident it his eyes—but his muscles slowly unwound.

Apollo looked stunned and checked his watch again.

After two more minutes he collapsed, but didn't pass out.

Finally, after seven minutes, he blacked out.

Hermes moved him to the stands and we guys just started at him, having no clue how he lasted that long. The girls didn't quite get it, but from our reactions they knew it was no easy feat.

I asked the girls and Apollo, "How long did we last?"

Athena answered, "Zeus you were five minutes forty-seven seconds. Hades was five minutes thirty-two seconds. Poseidon was five minutes twenty-nine seconds. Hermes was four minutes fifty-one seconds. Hephaestus was four minutes forty-three seconds. Ares was four minutes thirty-seven seconds. Darion was seven minutes and two seconds."

Ares was fuming that he lost, _again_, but I didn't like it either. Punk lasted longer than me.

I shocked Darion awake with a very high voltage.

He jumped up with a knife out. When he noticed his company he blushed slightly, put away his knife and said under his breath, not meant for us to hear, "Dang, like father like daughter."

Quite a few laughed at him and I asked, "What do you mean?"

Darion's blush deepened a bit before he answered, "If she was up first, or just in general, Thaila loved shocking me. I learned quickly not to upset her. And then Zenos had so much fun shocking me whenever I got close. But I got used to his shocks 'cause they were low voltage and I carried him, so it was nearly constant."

I smiled, my kids were great. Even if they were a tad bit violent.

Hermes muttered, "Violent, much?"

I turned and glared at him, taking satisfaction in his shrink, even though I had just been thinking the same thing.

When I turned back Darion was looking on with amusement and I glared slightly at him also before saying, "Ah, yes, I see your point. And thank you for finding Zenos."

He nodded and the others muttered their thanks, he had saved at least one child of every person here, except for Hades and Poseidon.

Darion's face lighted up for a second before he said, "Oh ya, do any of you have a set of twins, Dalin and Halie Giffard? Nine years old, St. Cloud, Minnesota?"

Hephaestus said, "Oh yes, I do believe they're mine."

Darion smiled and said, "As I suspected, but man, they are unlucky little kids. I was there for a week and a half and had seven attacks."

Jeez, that is really unlucky, like _my_ kids unlucky.

Hephaestus said angrily, "And you just left them?"

Darion answered, "Well I was called in rather abruptly, but the hunters are there. They're good for now, but I do plan on going back soon."

Aphrodite cooed at his devotion to the kids, and even I was mildly impressed. Hephaestus calmed and a silence fell.

After a few moments I broke it saying, "Alright, you can go now."

Darion nodded and bowed before sprinting out of the arena.

We all agreed that he had passed, and the girls teased us about being stupid and trying the liquid.

I had a feeling we were never living that down.

* * *

The next day when he came in we got straight to work, this time Artemis was there also.

Hephaestus had made an army of automatons.

Darion stood near the back and beheaded them with arrows.

It took a minute, but he found the perfect spot to hit and soon they were gone.

Poseidon's challenge was going to be difficult.

He made a huge hurricane and had dead soldiers—courtesy of Hades—attack him as he tried to get to the other side.

For some reason, as Darion stood in front of it, he smirked like it would be no challenge and I swear I saw Artemis with the same expression.

Poseidon motioned for him to start but he ran over to us and asked over the howl of the storm, "Can I have a blindfold? It'll be more fun."

This kid was crazy, but I gave him one anyway. He thanked me before putting it on and running into the storm, the rain and wind having no effect on him.

He sensed the attackers and killed them quickly with the sword whenever they got close.

It only took a matter of seconds before he was out the other side.

Poseidon stared and said, "How…the storm should've thrown off the sense of direction."

Darion just smiled in reply, thanking Poseidon when he dried him.

The boy still looked fresh so we continued on.

Aphrodite didn't have a task, so we had Hermes and Artemis left.

Hermes stood and told Darion, "My task is simple, you are running laps."

Darion smiled and nodded, taking off around the arena at a fast pace.

After a minute he sped up, going insanely fast, surely tiring himself out.

Once five minutes past he stopped in front of us, not even out of breath, and said, "Ok, this is way too easy. Oh, can I run with weights?"

I nodded and made a backpack and many twenty-five pound weights.

He thanked me before loading in two hundred pounds.

Darion looked at everyone's reactions and said, "Yes, it's more than the standard kid, but I'm testing myself, too, you know."

There were no comments so he slung the pack over his shoulders, barely reacting the weight.

He started off running again, back at the fast—but not insane—pace.

After about ten minutes I got bored so I called him in.

He was sweating, but not too bad, like you would expect someone carrying two hundred pounds while running.

I made the backpack disappear and poofed up a bottle of water.

Artemis climbed down, smirking.

She said, "For my test you will have to fight me."

Darion choked on the water before swallowing and bringing the bottle from his face, genuine fear in his eyes.

He stuttered, "Isn't there something else? Like more running or pain endurance or something."

It was hilarious to watch and the others found it funny, too, except for Ares who was angry Darion didn't mind fighting him, but refused Artemis.

She said, "Nope, and you're not getting out of this."

Darion frantically looked around before saying, "Please, is there something else? Anything!"

Artemis sighed and asked me, "Do you mind if I have a little chat with him?"

I smiled and motioned for her to go ahead.

She nodded and walked towards the entrance, grabbing Darion's collar as she passed.

He stumbled at first then freed himself, following obediently.

Once they were out of our hearing range she stopped and turned to him.

Darion shrunk back slightly as she said something.

He countered but she didn't relent.

After a moment of silence he told her something and pulled up his shirt revealing a nasty looking bruise on his ribs that had somehow been covered yesterday.

She looked regretful for a second, staying quiet before saying something that got his interest.

They talked for a few minutes more then came back.

Darion stopped at the weapons table, grabbing the usual sword, but nothing else, seeing as there was no armor and he knew arrows were useless.

Hesitantly he met her in the middle.

She attacked first and he blocked it instinctively, but didn't counter. This made Artemis mad and I felt sorry for him, she was really bad to fight if she was angry.

Artemis attacked again and again, getting a few superficial scratches in, but Darion blocked almost everything.

Soon she had him pinned with a knife at the throat, but instead of releasing him she said whispered something.

His eyes lit up and when she let him go he spat, "You wouldn't"

She smirked and told him, "Try me."

Once Artemis started walking towards us he charged, though she was anticipating that.

They had a good fight, Darion actually countering, but he never actually got in a hit.

It seemed his only goal was to keep her from us.

He had his back to us and she flipped him over her.

Darion twisted in the air impressively, landing on his feet, though skidding back a few feet.

And then I saw something that made me want to pull my daughter out of there.

He was glowing green again, but it was more focused on his hands and feet.

Darion ran at Artemis incredibly fast, but she stuck out a front kick, using his force to throw him back into the stands, wood exploding around him.

Artemis but her foot down and winced before snapping her fingers making a wrap appear on her foot.

It must've been a lot of force if it broke a god's foot. I wasn't really worried about it; I knew Apollo would heal it.

Darion got up out of the stands surprising everyone. He should've had a few broken ribs, a concussion and splinters everywhere but he seemed fine.

He ran around Artemis, once again placing himself in between Artemis and us.

She attacked first and he kept doing what he had before, that is until he noticed the brace.

Darion dropped his weapons and the green faded just as fast as it came.

He muttered that he was sorry over and over before bowing at me and running out.

We all just stared bewildered at where he was.

Breaking the silence I said, "Well then, do you think he passed?"

Artemis said, "He held his own. Yes, I believe he passed."

I nodded and said, "Well that settles it, Darion Trenor has passed all tests with flying colors. He will do well as a minor."

They all agreed before leaving to do their own things.

After she was healed and before either of us left I asked Artemis, "What was that?"

She shook her head and muttered, "I have no clue."

* * *

**Ok then...Darion refuses to attack Artemis, wonder why? Hehe, it'll be revealed in the next chap if you ask! But other than that he kicked ass in his tests. **

**I'm sorry to say but there'll only be maybe three more chaps to this story! But no worries cause that's when the sequel picks up!**

**And also I have this incredible idea to make the Arenaline series with four stories in it. It sounds really, really good in my head, so I really hope I write it. It might take me years, but I will try to write it for you all! And just cuz I love you I'm gonna give you the names of each book! Book 1 (obviously) is called Arenaline. Book 2 is going to be called Rise. Book 3 is going to be called Crash. And book 4 Recovery. Oh wow, that's kinda like a really suspenseful clifhanger, isn't it?**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Darion POV

Ok so far, most of these 'tests' have been a joke.

I mean I just got done with Hermes', which was running.

I had to ask to make it harder!

Demeter's, Athena's and the last part of Zeus' were the only challenges.

But it was a major ego boost that I lasted longer than the gods with the stupid crap Apollo has.

By my calculations all I have is Artemis', Aphrodite's, D's and Hera's. But Zeus said Artemis' was the last, and I gulped.

What was it going to be?

When she came down and said that I was to fight her I choked on my water—which is not easy for a child of Poseidon.

I refused, incredibly scared.

Yes, I'll admit it.

I was terrified.

Those kicks at the camp…not fun, not at all. I have really bad bruises where they landed that haven't gone away, and I've showered since then. The water heals my injuries, so they had to have been really powerful.

She dragged my ass out of the other's hearing range and said, "Why not?"

I shrunk back a little from her gaze and replied, "I'm not suicidal! Nor a masochist! Why would I want to put myself in pain?"

Artemis smirk-smiled, "You're scared. The great, strong Darion is scared. Who would've guessed?"

I replied, "Yes, I am freaking terrified. I'd proudly proclaim it if your test could be something else!"

She shook her head and told me, "You're not getting out of this fight. Besides, I won't kill you or anything; I don't know why you're so worried."

I wasn't very reassured and showed her the bruise on my left side ribs. She almost looked…ashamed before saying, "Ok, I get it…but, how about if you agree to fight, I will forget all about that."

I knew exactly what she was talking about and made sure it was a good deal before agreeing, not that I was really happy with it, but I really hoped it would ease some guilt.

Picking up my normal sword I met her in the middle of the arena.

Since I made no move to attack Artemis came at me.

I blocked each attack, the most damage she got in were scratches, but couldn't bring myself to fight back. I mean, she might kill me for that!

But somewhere, in the very back of my mind, I knew there was another reason, though I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Artemis had a knife to my throat in no time, but didn't stop the fight.

Instead she whispered in my ear, "If you don't fight back a little secret of yours might slip out."

I froze.

She wouldn't, there was no way.

How could she, I mean she goes through my reason every day.

When Artemis dropped the hold I ground out, "You wouldn't!"

She smirked and started walking slowly over to the other gods saying, "Try me."

I snapped and charged, extremely pissed.

The fight was intense, but even then I didn't fight back, only kept her away from the others.

Artemis seemed to sense this and flipped me over.

I spun in the air, landing on my feet.

My insane anger increased and I could feel my hold on it slipping.

I knew if that happened I just go out and start pounding the crap out of whatever was closest, so I tried to snuff it. When I felt that it wouldn't work I tried to focus it, making a thin layer of armor over my body, and putting the rest of it in my hands and feet. This seemed to work so I ran at Artemis again, time seeming to slow in this new state.

But, in my rage, I had lost some skill and mind, and Artemis easily deflected me with a kick to the chest, sending me soaring into the stands.

The kick didn't hurt, nor the crash-landing in the stands. My energy shield had protected me from any harm.

I got up and ran over to Artemis again, this time placing myself in her path.

We fought for a few minutes until I noticed something and time seemed to slow further, almost coming to a halt.

On the foot that had kicked me there was a brace.

I never thought about it in reverse, that if I hadn't been hurt, that the energy had protected me, that it would cause greater force on the opponent.

Guilt washed over me and I dropped my sword and knife, muttering sorry as many times as I could in the time I faced her before turning to Zeus and bowing, stopping only once on my way out to get my knife.

I ran straight to the elevator and went down to the city.

After that I called Blackjack and we went to the only place I could think of: the cliff.

It was treacherous, being on camp property with Blackjack, but the place just felt…right.

I sat on a little ledge to the side of where I used to jump.

To be honest, it was just plain confusing.

I had no clue why I had acted that way, or even that way from the beginning of the fight. I would take Ares, the freakin' war god, without a comment, but couldn't fight Artemis? Sure, she scared the crap out of me sometimes, but she had promised not to kill me, and I know she sticks to her promises. Then when she said that she would tell, I just freaked out. I have no clue why I had such a huge reaction to it, it would probably be a good thing if my 'family' knew, but I just don't want to tell them. I guess I still just wanted them to figure out, to actually care enough to figure out. I'm surprised Hades doesn't know, what with the life-essence thing. And my father. I had run through a storm! How could he not notice? I mean, I know he's still bummed and distracted from my disappearance, but really! He was my father! I know he wasn't really around, but you think he'd notice his only demigod son.

I sat and fumed, faintly noticing a presence sit beside me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

My own family, who I had helped save didn't recognize me? Suddenly I felt like I was that stupid, whiny little 17-year-old boy again. Sure my life sucked then, but looking back I still think I was a wimp. It's true that I had nothing, no one, but it wasn't the end of the world. I remember going out to the beach and crying, nobody noticing I was gone. I remember staying in my cabin the entire day, and nobody came looking for me. I remembered the two letters Annabeth sent me in two years. One a year! That's it! So much for staying in touch…or caring. She could be married right now and I wouldn't know. Of course I had been away, but when I ducked in my cabin running from Aphrodite I did look around. It was exactly how I left it. There were no letters waiting for me from people hoping I would return, nothing.

I would not turn into that again. I would not turn into that helpless, soft-hearted little punk who got pushed around. Never again.

Slowly I calmed myself, realizing there was no use in thinking about it. It was all in the past, and I had moved on a long time ago. I had become stronger and didn't need those people anymore.

I had shed a very few tears during my little thinking session but didn't bother wiping them. They needed to go on their own, taking all those memories with them.

A soft voice I knew well said, "Are you alright?"

I looked over, meeting Artemis' kind eyes. I nodded weakly but said nothing more.

She sighed and turned her head to look over the water saying, "What were you thinking just then?"

I replied, "About my shitty life at seventeen and how I would not go back to it. And how my own gods-damned father can't figure out I'm his son."

Artemis turned her head back and met my eyes telling me softly, "I'm not going to pretend that I know your life, but Poseidon, he's not been fully…there since you left. You're his only demigod child, one who I can tell he loves deeply, and it hurt him to see you run off. He'll get over it in some time, perhaps in a few hundred years, but it will always haunt him. He blames himself for it all."

I nodded again, she had a good point. I knew I had hurt my father, but he'll get over it. I would write him another letter, but that'd just make him crazier.

We sat in comfortable silence, looking out over the water.

After a few minutes I turned my head back and said, "Thank you, for everything."

She said nothing, just staring out over the water.

She was really quite stunning like this, and for some odd reason adrenaline shot through my body.

Having no control over my movements, my hand reached out and turned her face towards mine before I leaned down.

When my lips touched hers I swear there were fireworks and I lost myself in the kiss. It wasn't heated or anything, but sweet. I think it was the best kiss I've ever had.

After a few moments I realized I was kissing Artemis, the virgin goddess, who is probably getting ready to zap me.

I pulled away quickly, standing up and backing up as far as I could without falling off the ledge.

I babbled sorry over and over, hoping it would save me.

She stood and walked over to me. I shrank back, pressing myself up against the rock.

Even now, when she was about to kill me, I thought she looked incredible. Silently I wondered where all these thoughts were coming from.

My babbling increased as Artemis got closer.

She seemed to walk in slow motion to me and it felt like ages until she got near me.

I squinted and turned my head slightly to the side, getting ready for whatever immense pain was coming.

Oddly, Artemis kept walking, not stopping where I thought she would.

As she got closer I felt my heart rate quicken, more with each step, my mutterings getting quieter, though still there.

Finally she stopped about a half-foot in front of me, so close I swear I could feel her breath on my face.

The adrenaline shot through my body again, but I controlled it, it would not be good to make this worse.

Artemis looked up at my face and said, "Shut up already."

I was confused but then she placed her hand on my face, bringing my face to hers and it really didn't matter anymore.

**The End**

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that a good way to end it? Yes, this is the end of Adrenaline, but Rise is coming soon, I can even post it today, though I think the number of reviews will determine when I post it. **

**So that was weird...but sweet...and sorry for all you percabeth peoples, but this couple works better. No offense to percabeth because my other PJO fic is strongly percabeth. **

**And adrenaline comes in again in this chap, the story was well named, though it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the series' names. Oh well, who cares?**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


End file.
